Assume the Worst, Hope for the Best
by Penguin Chicky
Summary: Sara thinks Grissom is in love with Lady Heather while Grissom thinks Sara is playing hard to get. Will the geeks ever get it together? Now rated M!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone thanks for looking at my new story ... set from the 6th season from Pirates of the Third Reich.

Sara thinks Grissom is in love with Lady Heather and Grissom thinks Sara is playing hard to get, will our geeks ever get it together?

As for disclamer ... I do not own CSI or its chatacters, this has been written for entertainment purposes only.

Has not gone through a Beta so all mistakes are mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A mighty pain to love it is,  
And 'tis a pain that pain to miss;  
But of all pains, the greatest pain  
It is to love, but love in vain._  
Abraham Cowley

_Leaning forward to get a better grip on Grissom's mouth Sara marvelled at how perfectly they fit together._

_Sara groaned as she felt his hands go from behind her head to slide down and rest on her waist …_

Waking up and hearing her alarm clock Sara sighed knowing that it had been another dream.

Looking at her alarm clock she saw that she had a few hours to get ready for work.

Sunday and Monday nights were the worst for Sara because it meant she was away from Grissom.

Normally she would simply work overtime but she wanted to play a little hard to get knowing she had spent the past six years trying to get Grissom's attention and failed.

She had tried everything, working with him, defending him, visiting him at home once when he was sick and even asked him out but to no avail.

Zip, zero, zilch.

Sara had fallen in love with Grissom the moment they met and her crush had simply become deeper as time went on.

Moving to Vegas six years ago had only flamed the feelings but she was beginning to realize it was unrequited love.

After discovering this about herself Sara tried to distance herself from him and yet her dreams and feelings had only gotten worse.

For Sara her love for Grissom had turned into her addiction.

Even if she could not have him she was quite happy to at least be around him.

She just hoped he would stay single because knowing he loved someone else would be too hard.

Over the past six years Sara was relieved that Grissom had not moved onto someone else.

There had been Terri Miller but she was now married and although she hated to admit it Sofia had become a real threat but was now confident that she didn't need to worry.

The sudden appearance of Lady Heather in the past few days had made Sara become worried.

After the incident with Adam Trent, Sara had been confident Grissom would initiate something but nothing and now he was back to his ignoring her phase of their relationship.

Feeling a lone tear escape down her cheek Sara was terrified she had waited too long and for the wrong man.

Maybe Grissom was not meant for her and she had wasted her prime years.

She still wanted to get married and have children.

Although she did not look it Sara wanted everything most women wanted, a white dress to walk down the isle in, a picket fence, some children and a dog.

Having been bought up foster care with no-one willing to adopt an older child Sara now craved a family life.

It was only a few weeks ago that Sara decided to get a move on if any of those dreams were to come true.

Unfortunately her dreams about Grissom were now getting more intense and she was back to square one again.

Swinging her legs around Sara stood up and stretched knowing everyday was a new beginning and you never knew what might happen.

---------------------------

Walking into the lab she was surprised to see most of the team out on existing cases and was about to get a coffee when she saw Grissom walk passed.

Grabbing an extra cup for him, even though he would not thank her for it, she went to his office.

Putting a huge grin on her face Sara walked in his office and sat down.

"Hi Grissom," Sara said inwardly grimacing at the awkward sex dream her mind was now throwing at her.

Putting down his coffee in his favourite mug Sara was immediately downhearted when she saw him pick it up and put it away obviously busy looking for a file.

"Oh, Sara I didn't see you there, if you can drive out to Johann Sneller's house and work the scene," he said continuing to look for a file.

Feeling upset that he could not even look at her in the eye Sara picked herself up and walked out.

-------------------------------

Seeing Sara walk into the lab Grissom decided to busy himself with files so Sara would not initiate anything with him.

Grissom had taken a long time to admit it … but yes he was in love with Sara.

Unfortunately he was her supervisor and 15 years her senior and a relationship under those conditions it could not work.

It was hard enough trying to work with her everyday but with her shy comments and brief brushes against him were taking their toll.

He had tried ignoring her before but this time he was determined to stay the course least one of them get hurt.

After he managed to get her to leave his office he saw his favourite cup and savoured the hot liquid.

God dam it, any other man would have started a relationship with her years ago.

Grissom however knew how things worked and was not willing to jeopardise her career and reputation.

He would simply have to work harder at putting her at the back of his mind and hope she could move on when he knew he couldn't.

---------------------------

Working the scene was hard enough but overhearing other people discussing Grissom's supposed relationship with Lady Heather was almost too much to bear.

Sighing deeply Sara was starting to question her sanity.

Seeing Grissom walk in Sara tried to smile again but of course he didn't see her so she turned around and kept working.

Keeping her breathing steady and making sure she kept up her smile would mean she would not burst into tears in the middle of the crime scene.

Seeing Grissom run out Sara quickly followed and saw him drive away in his SUV.

Thinking there was something wrong Sara quickly got in her truck and followed at an appropriate distance so he would not see her.

Parking on the road Sara quickly turned off her lights and saw Grissom stop Lady Heather from whipping the main suspect.

Wishing she could turn her head away Sara then saw Grissom hug and rock Lady Heather back and forth.

She finally knew why Grissom did not initiate a relationship with her.

Finally realizing what was going on Sara could feel her heart break – he was in love … with Lady Heather.

--------------------------------------------------

Ok you made it this far ... now press the review button;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone who is reading ... thanks for all the reviews so far!

I own nothing etc ...

----------------------------------------------

_Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes... just be an illusion.  
_Javan

Getting back to the lab that night Sara quickly got though her work and managed to leave before Grissom was back.

Arriving home that morning Sara numbly walked into her apartment and sank to the floor allowing the sobs to overtake her.

-------------------------------------

After dealing with Heather at the scene Grissom drove her to the lab himself and processed her along with Sofia who took her statement.

Although Grissom did not love Heather romantically he felt a certain affinity with her because they were so alike.

After she was bailed Grissom picked Heather up and drove her home and although she protested he came in and stayed with her that night in a spare bedroom.

Waking up later that day Grissom quickly dressed and found Heather drinking tea.

Sitting down Grissom accepted a cup feeling guilty knowing what he had done last time they were together.

"Heather, I am sorry for what I did," Grissom said after taking a sip.

Looking at Grissom, Heather nodded indicating she accepted the apology.

"I see your hearing has improved," Heather said.

Talking with each other Grissom cursed himself for what he had done knowing Heather was so like him and could help him with his Sara problems.

"The brunette, Sara, nothing has happened I gather," Heather said hoping Grissom had finally made a move.

Shaking his head Grissom accepted some more tea, "no and nothing ever will. It is too complicated after all I am her supervisor and she is 15 years younger than me."

Not happy with the answer Heather shook her head.

"Why do you make excuses for what we both know will make you happy. We both know your position at the lab and her age have nothing to do with it."

Seeing Grissom simply drink more tea indicated Heather had hit the nail on the head.

She could read people perfectly and she knew the signs to deep love but she also knew Grissom was an intensely private man with morals and rules that guided him in everything he did.

Heather knew that once Grissom reached out to Sara he would be completely filled but making that first move was the key.

---------------------------------------

Over the following days Sara wished she could have said the pain in her heart eased but she didn't want to lie.

Having seen the object of her hearts desire in the arms of another had ripped Sara's out.

------------------------------------------

Walking into the lab Sara held her head high and blessed the makeup counter at the local mall.

Sara knew she could hide her crying and red eyes from the many products she had purchased recently.

Dumping her things in her locker Sara went through to the break room and grabbed a coffee and a magazine in a hope to avoid talking to anyone.

Looking up and seeing Grissom walk in Sara continued to look around the room and looked passed him when he handed out assignments for the night.

Walking out with Greg she didn't see the look of longing in Grissom's eyes only knowing if she was ever going to get over him she needed to ignore him.

----

Tossing and turning in her sleep Sara suddenly sat up realizing her phone was ringing.

Looking at her watch she saw that it was 1pm in the afternoon and although it was a respectable time for someone to call she had only just got off to sleep.

"Sidle," was her answer as she took a long yawn.

"Oh, I am sorry I did check what the time would be before I called," a friendly British accent answered at the end of the phone.

Wondering who would be calling her from England Sara sat up, "I'm sorry I work nights," she said eager to know what he wanted.

"Well I do apologize, my name is John Edward from the law firm Edwards and Edwards in Kent in the United Kingdom."

Trying hard to think, Sara initially thought it was a wrong number as Sara hardly knew anyone in Vegas let alone England.

"Miss Sidle I regret to inform you that your cousin Emily and her husband Peter passed away two weeks ago."

Still unsure Sara suddenly remembered Emily, a cheeky red-head with freckles.

Starting to feel sad Sara remembered they had only met once when they were both 10-years-old.

Emily's mother Judith was her father's only sister and had moved to England when she met her husband.

Realizing she had zoned out Sara began to listen again as Mr Edward informed her that her inheritance would arrive in a week's time.

Honored that her cousin would have left her anything she hastily gave him her work address before ending the call after Mr Edwards again gave his sorrow for her loss.

Now unable to sleep Sara got up and dressed for the day ahead.

-------------------------------------

Looking at his watch Grissom realized he must have pulled a double but was surprised to see Sara in work so early after her night off.

Still pining for her Grissom had taken Heather's words to heart.

Watching Sara as she walked from the locker room to the layout room he quickly got up to follow her.

"Sara," Grissom finally said after watching her remove an evidence box and start working.

Seeing the box was from a cold case Grissom knew Sara had come into work because she could not sleep.

Hearing his voice Sara jumped in her skin thinking no-one had seen her come in.

Turning around she saw Grissom.

This was brilliant thought Sara, she could not sleep so decided to come into work and instead was going to have to deal with Grissom.

First her cousin had died and now Grissom was there with his pouting lips.

How she wanted to sink into them and feel them kiss every part of her body.

Smiling slightly at the thought she was suddenly bought back to life when she heard Grissom ask something she thought she would never hear.

"Can I buy you a coffee, I know you're not due in for a few hours," he managed looking into her chocolate eyes knowing once he had been granted access he would be happy to stay there forever.

--

Still thinking she was dreaming Sara quickly pinched herself as she watched Grissom carry over their coffee.

Although she had seen him with Lady Heather the week before maybe she had got it wrong Sara thought.

Happy to listen while Grissom spoke Sara drifted in and out of the conversation feeling sad that her cousin had died and shocked that Grissom was now taking to her.

Feeling the tears well up Sara was amazed when Grissom came and sat next to her and began to hug her.

"It's my cousin, I heard today that she and her husband passed away," she sobbed into his neck breathing in his unique scent.

Suddenly aware that she was in the middle of a coffee shop with people looking at her she quickly picked up a bag and started walking out to Grissom's truck.

--

Realizing Grissom was obviously embarrassed by her outburst she was not surprised when she saw Grissom had driven them to her apartment.

Knowing Grissom opening up to her was too good to be true Sara began to wonder what new ways he would ignore her now.

Walking more briskly than normal Sara arrived at her door and was amazed when Grissom appeared behind her and walked inside.

"Grissom I know you would rather be …" about to continue Sara was stopped by Grissom who had captured his arms around her head and pulled her into their first kiss.

Savoring every moment knowing at any time the old Grissom could snap back Sara felt her knees go weak as she started kissing back.

Hearing both of their phones go off at the same time Sara realized work must be calling.

After hearing from Catherine that everyone was being called in to work a high profile murder she felt upset knowing the kiss had been cut short.

Walking back out to his truck Sara suddenly felt a shiver go down her spine.

She had just kissed Grissom yet he was involved with Lady Heather and as nice as it would be to give herself to Grissom she would not be the mistress on the side.

--------------------------------------------------------

OK, time to press the magic button and make my day;-)


	3. Chapter 3

A huge thanks to Wanda52 for the Beta! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter, I was busy yesterday and wrote a number of further chapters as well;-)

I own nothing etc ...

Thanks to all the reviews they make me feel like writing is worth while!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Have you ever been in love? Horrible, isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable._

_It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. _

_You build up all these defenses; you build up a whole suit of armour, so that nothing can hurt you,_

_Then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life..._

_You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you._

_It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart._

_It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind._

_It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain._

_I hate love."_

- Neil Gaiman

------------------------------------------

Sara quickly busied herself with photos when she arrived at the crime scene, knowing the sooner she got away from Grissom the easier it would be for her.

Angry with herself, Sara could not believe she was interested in a man who was with someone else.

Hank had never told her about his fiancée and now there was Grissom who was involved with Lady Heather.

She waited until she got home the following day to allow herself to cry.

Maybe she was not meant to be happy.

Unable to eat, Sara got into bed and tried to sleep, but was awoken by recollections of her kiss with Grissom.

She kept trying to tell her brain that it was not that great of a kiss, but Sara had to stop, knowing she was lying to herself – the kiss had been the best she could remember.

-------------------------------------------------

Once he arrived at the scene, Grissom became quickly engrossed and only noticed that Sara was missing when he began to bag his evidence.

The kiss had been amazing and if that was anything to go by, he knew he had made the right decision.

Getting back to the lab, Grissom tried to corner Sara for the rest of the shift, but she seemed to be acting aloof.

Walking into his office once his shift had finished, Grissom looked at the paperwork on his desk and decided to pull a double.

Half an hour later, Grissom, suddenly smiled when he thought about Sara.

He had been playing hard to get for so long, maybe it was Sara's turn to do the same.

As he remembered, chasing can often by fun.

---------------------------------------------------

Coming into work two days later, Sara was busy with evidence, when she heard her name being paged to come to the front desk.

Unsure of who might be there to see her, Sara walked up to Judy noticing an older woman holding a small child.

Seeing Judy motioning for the woman to walk over, Sara was taken aback as the woman handed Sara the baby.

"You must be Miss Sidle. My name is Olivia Jenkins and this is Charlotte," the woman said smiling at the baby and then Sara.

"Um, I think this must be a mistake," Sara said trying to hand the baby back.

"I am sorry, but if you are Sara Sidle then I am not mistaken. Mr Edwards hired me to bring your cousin's daughter, Charlotte, to the United States for him. I was told you were contacted last week when he informed you of your cousin's death and that you have been left sole custody," the woman said.

Suddenly filling the blanks, Sara realized that part of the conversation about this child Sara was instead thinking about something else.

"Well I cannot take her, I have to work, I can't look after a baby, I don't know anything about them," Sara managed, as Charlotte started crying, obviously unhappy with how Sara was attempting to hold her.

"I am sorry Miss Sidle, but my job ends here, I am due to visit with my sister in Seattle and my flight leaves in two hours," the woman said going over to pick up her bag.

Handing Sara a passport and folder, she indicated that the suitcase was for Charlotte, before giving the child a quick kiss, then walking towards the door.

"Don't look so upset Miss Sidle, she's only a child," Mrs Jenkins said, before walking out the door.

Seeing that Charlotte had increased the volume of her crying, Sara, who was holding her under the arms, quickly brought up her knee to get a better grip, as she secured her to her hip.

Sara now knew what the phrase 'left holding the baby' felt like.

--

Grissom, who was busy engrossed in paperwork, looked up to see Sara walking towards the reception area.

Deciding to follow in an effort see what was happening, Grissom looked on in amazement as he heard the older woman tell Sara she had custody of this small child.

Seeing the woman walk out while Sara was left holding the screaming child, he walked up to Sara.

"Need some help?" he asked between screams, as Sara attempted to lug the suitcase, baby bag and crying baby back into the lab.

Although unexpected, Grissom quickly grabbed Charlotte as Sara thrust her at him before she went and picked up the bags.

Repositioning the baby so she felt more secure against his chest, Grissom quickly walked back to his office and shut the door when Sara followed.

Seeing Sara had now put down the bags, Grissom attempted to give the baby back to Sara, who instantly moved away and held up her arms.

"I don't know what to do with it," Sara managed, as Grissom and the baby kept coming towards her.

Finally backed into the sofa, Sara finally accepted the baby and after placing her down was relieved when the baby managed to sit up for herself.

Seeing Grissom smiling at her Sara quickly ordered the folder passed over as Grissom looked at the passport.

Making sure no mistake had been made Sara looked back at the baby who was now looking back at her.

"It appears she is nine-months-old," Grissom said watching as Sara looked at the baby.

Still not getting a response, Sara finally looked over when he told her Charlotte's middle name was Sara.

Not sure what to do, Sara picked up the baby again as she started to cry.

Terrified that she had done something wrong, she was relieved when Catherine walked in.

"Here take her, you know about these" Sara said as she handed Charlotte over to the strawberry blonde.

Noticing how Catherine was holding the baby against her chest, with an arm secured under her, she flinched when Catherine said the word dirty diaper.

"I don't know what to do," Sara said in her defense.

Shaking her head Catherine grabbed Sara's arms and walked back over to the couch.

"I will find you a diaper and you can change it," she said, looking though the now opened baby bag.

"So whose baby is it," Catherine asked, as she showed Sara how to take off the old diaper and wipe the baby.

Trying to hold her breath as she wiped Sara heard Grissom answer with a chuckle "Sara's.

Quickly explaining the situation to Catherine she grimaced as she saw Brass walk in.

"Cute baby," he said as he watched Sara try to copy how Catherine had held the baby.

After explaining for a second time she was amazed when Brass said he would arrange for a baby seat to be loaned to her from PD and Grissom insisting she take an early night.

Not wanting to be left alone with a baby she tried to hand it back to Catherine who now had an amused smile on her face.

"You like babies, you can have her," Sara said holding Charlotte.

"Sara there is a reason I only have one child and besides she seems to like you," Catherine said with a smirk as Charlotte played with Sara's hair.

"But as you do not have much experience I will come by after work and give you some tips if you like," she said after seeing the horror on Sara's face.

Resigned to the fact that she would be taking Charlotte home she allowed Grissom and Catherine help her secure the car seat and secure Charlotte before heading towards her appartment.

-------------------------------------------------

Some notes on the legal stuff, I am not sure if it is that easy to gain custordy and bring a child to another country but for this story it is. Please give me a review;-) I love hearing what people think. I promise to update again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter ... thanks again to Wander52 for being my Beta;-) I own nothing!

_A baby is an inestimable blessing and bother,_

- Mark Twain.

Arriving home, Sara managed to unbuckle Charlotte from the car seat and after picking up the baby bag, got into her apartment.

Putting Charlotte on the sofa, Sara quickly followed suit, not sure what to do next.

Sara had never looked after a baby before and was terrified about what she was going to do.

Wondering if she was hungry, Sara was relieved when she found a bottle and formula and after following the instructions, fed it to an appreciative Charlotte.

After finishing her bottle, Sara mashed up a banana and watched in amazement as Charlotte managed to get most of it in her hair and down her clothes, rather then in her mouth.

After attempting to clean the smeared banana off, Sara was relieved when she heard someone knocking at her door.

Opening the door, Sara was never more relieved to see Catherine.

"Hello Charlotte," Catherine said, as she picked up the baby.

"Wow, this certainly came out of the blue, what are you going to do?" Catherine asked, as she watched Charlotte's eyes start drooping.

"I have no idea, it's not like I have anything that a baby even needs," she said in reply, as she watched as the baby started sucking her thumb asleep.

"Well, I suggest you look after her for a few days. Her parents obviously intended for you to have her, so you might as well give them the benefit of the doubt," she said, walking over to Sara.

Nodding her head, Sara put Charlotte down in the middle of her bed, before making coffee.

With Catherine there, Sara was able to retrieve the suitcase from her car. She went back inside and Catherine gave her advice ranging from bathing to food.

After frantically writing down everything, Sara showed Catherine out, thanking her again for the help.

"Call me anytime Sara, I know how hard it is to be a single parent, but trust me, they are a huge blessing," she said, before giving Sara a quick hug and telling her to ring if she needed anything.

Closing the door, Sara sighed, knowing whatever she decided, it would be a huge decision.

Looking through the contents of the suitcase, Sara found a pink blanket, which she placed around Charlotte.

Reaching for the folder with different letters and documents, she found the number of John Edwards.

Hearing the dial tone, Sara prayed that it was a respectable time to call.

"Edwards and Edwards, how may I help?" a female answered.

"Hi, my name is Sara Sidle and I was wondering if I could speak to John Edwards …" Sara started to say, as she heard the woman answer, "Putting you through now, please hold the line."

"Miss Sidle, I hope Charlotte made it to Las Vegas safely," Mr Edwards answered.

"Yes, she is fine, but unfortunately, I'm not able to look after a child and I'm not sure what to do," she said, knowing in her heart her lifestyle would not support looking after a baby.

"I am sorry to hear that, as she is now under your full custody I will need for you to contact your local child services and make arrangements with them," he answered.

Thanking him for the call, Sara put the phone down and cursed.

Looking at the time, she saw it was nearing 6 am and she might as well get some sleep, deciding to sleep on the sofa.

Waking up an hour later to crying, Sara walked into the other room and saw Charlotte sitting up with tears streaking her face. Sara could feel her heart squeeze – even when upset, she was adorable.

Picking her up, Sara was amazed that the crying stopped, after hearing other woman complain that their children cried for hours on end.

Walking through to the other room and sitting on the floor Sara quickly checked that she was dry and after offering more milk decided she might want some attention.

Finding a picture book in her suitcase, Sara read the story and was amazed that Charlotte seemed to know what she was saying.

Having managed to hold her attention for the entire book, even if it was only five pages long, Sara refused to let her heart feel anything.

There was no way she could keep her, was there?

After spending some time reading and after giving Charlotte another banana and some other fruit, she decided to call social services.

Putting down the phone in frustration 20 minutes later, Sara found out that she would have to wait until the following day.

Holding Charlotte on her hip, Sara decided she would have to brave the supermarket to buy baby food and a few other supplies.

--

Walking into the mall, Sara was amazed how happy Charlotte seemed, as they wandered though a few stores.

After buying some picture books, a cuddly penguin toy and travel cot, Sara tried to reason with herself that this did not mean she was keeping her.

Sara was busy looking at the different jars of baby food, when she caught herself thinking that she would much prefer to make home made food.

Breathing out, Sara reminded herself that she could not keep Charlotte, before she continued to push the cart to find formula.

Having carried out all of her errands in less than three hours, Sara could tell Charlotte was become tired when she started crying on their way home.

Sara managed to lug all of her purchases and Charlotte back into her apartment. She then set about feeding Charlotte before she fell asleep and she placed her in the travel cot.

Unable to stop from smiling, it was two hours later when Sara realized that she had not moved and had been watching Charlotte sleep.

Sara quickly stood up started tiding up and putting things away, all the time reminding herself that she could not keep her.

Having finished everything, Sara looked at the time, deciding to call the lab and leave a message for Grissom telling him she would not be able to come into work that evening.

----------------

Sara and Charlotte spent the rest of the afternoon reading and playing with some of her toys before having some dinner.

Putting Charlotte to bed after giving her a bath, Sara marveled at how easy it seemed to be and wondered if keeping her might be a possibility.

----------------

Although she still had questions running around her head, Sara organized Charlotte's things before heading off to social services.

Sitting in the social workers office, she frowned as the older woman told her all of the processes she would have to go through, in order to give her up for adoption.

"Unfortunately, Charlotte will need to be placed in foster care until a suitable home is found for her," the woman said, before standing up and indicating for Sara to hand Charlotte over.

Hearing the words "foster care", Sara began to hold onto Charlotte tighter and suddenly realized that she wanted to keep her.

"No, I've changed my mind, I can look after her, I want to be her mother," she managed, before heading towards the door wanting to get as far away as possible.

"Well I must say, we are always happy when there is a happy ending and she does seem to be happy with you," she said, patting Sara on the back and opening the door.

Walking back out to her car, Sara put Charlotte into her car set and walked around into the driver's seat.

Looking behind her, Sara smiled, thinking she had just made the best decision since moving to Los Vegas six years ago.

Arriving back at her apartment, Sara held Charlotte close to her breathing in her unique scent, finally allowing herself to fall in love.

-------------------------

Please leave a review and make me smile;-)


	5. Chapter 5

A huge thanks to Wander52 for betaing this;-) She rocks! Thanks to all the reviews, they certainly make me smile. Here is the next chapter ... a bit shorter than the rest but the next is quite long.

I own nothing ...

-----------------------------------------------

_If equal affection cannot be_

_let the more loving one be me,_

- W H Auden "The More Loving One"

Having made the decision to keep Charlotte, Sara had more choices to make and decided she needed a few weeks off to think through them.

Walking into the lab Sara smiled at the different faces as she and Charlotte made their way to Grissom's office.

Knocking on the door before she entered she was amazed when Grissom jumped up with a huge smile.

"Sara, its great to see you," Grissom said trying to sound cheerful even though he was feeling upset that he had not seen her in two days.

Smiling back Sara wondered if he remembered their kiss.

Sitting down she reminded herself that when a man had a girlfriend like Lady Heather a woman like Sara didn't even appear in the same universe.

God, who was Sara kidding, Grissom kissing her was probably some sick sex game he and Heather were playing out.

A sex game for Sara who was not hugely sexually experienced would not know about or would want to figure out.

Feeling Charlotte squirm and make her baby talk she smiled knowing she no longer needed Grissom's validation any longer,

Sara was now a mother.

"Grissom, I need to take a few weeks off," she began watching for his reaction.

Seeing what she thought looked like sadness cross his face Sara thought that is was probably because the lab would be short staffed.

"I know this has come out of the blue but I need to think some things through as I have decided to keep Charlotte," she managed without taking her eyes off him.

Grissom was suddenly saddened to think he would not see Sara for a few weeks but quickly put that to the back of his mind knowing the welfare of Charlotte came first.

Nodding his head Grissom told Sara to take as long as she wanted before giving his congratulations to her and showing her out of his office.

Sitting back down Grissom smiled knowing that their fledging relationship could wait and that Sara would now have the family he knew she wanted.

----------------------------------

The first decision for Sara was an easy one.

Her one bedroom apartment was small even by Vegas standards and Sara liked the idea of living in a nice neighborhood in a house with a garden.

Looking around the third house of the morning she decided this was her and Charlotte's new home.

Set on two levels the house boasted two double bedrooms with a third master bedroom complete with en-suite.

Built in a relatively new neighborhood it was close enough to the lab for Sara and had some of the best schools in the district.

Walking through one of the bedrooms Sara smiled as she told Charlotte where she would put her new crib.

Having ordered everything the sales clerk in the baby store had suggested the day before all Sara needed now was somewhere to put it all.

Kissing Charlotte again for the thousandth time that day she followed the realtor outside.

Sighing deeply Sara knew she was home when she saw the swimming pool and grassed area that would be perfect for a dog in the future.

Being bought up in foster care there were two things she had always wanted when she grew up, her own pool and a dog.

Turning around she quickly stopped the agent telling him she wanted to make an offer.

Having never married, no expensive hobbies or ever taken vacations she had a reasonable nest egg for a deposit.

--------------------------------------------

Her second decision, however, was harder to make.

Pushing it to the back of her mind for as long as possible Sara knew there was no way around it.

Working on the night shift was no longer an option.

If Sara moved to days would mean Charlotte could go into the lab and PD's shared day care center.

Day care had been Sara's first concern but when Charlotte got older Sara wanted to be there to send her to school and be there when she got home.

Sara knew Catherine had managed on nights but she also had her family and Sara only had herself.

Walking into Ecklie's office was hard knowing she was going to close a chapter on her life forever.

She had never had Grissom but no longer working with him on a daily basis would be hard even if he was dating Lady Heather.

Over the past few weeks she had been off Sara had only thought about Grissom a number of times because of the time she now devoted to Charlotte.

Once she was asleep, however, all bets were off.

Her dreams were becoming intense but would always end with Grissom in bed with Lady Heather with her looking from across the room being laughed at.

Working days was going to be hard but the further she got away from Grissom the better even if she would be in love with him forever.

Grissom had not chosen her and she needed to accept that.

Sitting down in a chair across from Ecklie she was surprised when she saw him smiling at her.

"I have received your request and I see no problem with you moving, Debbie from days has expressed an interest in moving to nights," smiling back Sara was relieved it had been that easy.

"I also see you are on leave until the end of the week, so if you could start on Monday at 8.30am that would be great," he said before standing up to indicate she should leave.

Opening the door and walking out Sara felt a weight lift off her chest.

She would be there for Charlotte and would now have a better chance of getting Grissom off her mind.

Walking down the hall and into her new life she didn't notice Grissom who watched her with sadness in his eyes after reading her request to move to days.

------------------------------------

Things are now getting interesting ... please leave a review and I will try and put another update again tomorrow;-)


	6. Chapter 6

A huge thanks to Wander52 for being my Beta she as always rocks! Thanks to all the reviews, I am glad you like it;-)

I own nothing etc ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next month flew by for Sara and Charlotte, who along with getting to know each other, were becoming acquainted with their new neighborhood and house.

Moving in was easy for Sara, after she hired a moving company, realizing she owned few things.

On the second day, Sara blessed the pool, after Vegas went into a heat wave as they had somewhere to spend their time cooling off.

--

Going back to work with a child was certainly a new experience for Sara.

For the first week, it broke Sara's heart each morning dropping off Charlotte who would cry and scream because of separation anxiety.

Terrified that she was scarring her daughter, she was relieved when the crying became less intense when she became established in her routine.

Working days was less stressful than Sara imagined, because she was familiar with the lab and got on quickly with most of the other CSI's.

---------------------------------------

Grissom had a PHD in entomology, was the night shift supervisor to the second highest ranking lab in the country and could quote anyone from Shakespeare to Socrates at the blink of an eye.

He had the world at his feet and even for his age could have any woman he wanted, yet after making the decision that he wanted Sara Sidle, she seemed to be out of his reach.

First she took three weeks off which was bad enough, but then she chose to move to days.

------------------------------------------

Walking back towards her house, Sara smiled, knowing it was all hers.

Now, working in the day, meant that she had more time to spend with Charlotte and they now took an evening walk each day together as the sun set.

About to walk up her drive way, she was stopped by her neighbor.

"Hi, my name is Angie," a petite woman aged in her early 30s with dirty blonde hair said, as she extended her hand.

"Hi, well I'm Sara and this is Charlotte," she said as the other woman looked into the stroller.

"Oh, they're so cute at this age, how old is she?" Angie asked.

"She's 10 months now," smiling back, proud of her daughter.

"Wow, she sure looks like you, my youngest Gemma is 13-months we should schedule a play date." said Angie.

Nodding her head in approval, Sara was always amazed when people would comment on how she looked like Charlotte, considering Sara had brown eyes compared to green and Charlotte had a head of auburn hair.

Spending the next ten minutes acquainting themselves, Sara was informed of a neighborhood watch meeting in two days time, which she readily agreed to attend.

Getting into the house, she unbuckled Charlotte and picked her up telling her that it was time for a bath.

Kneeling beside the bath, Sara smiled as Charlotte babbled while being washed.

After being dried and dressed, Sara sat down with Charlotte in the nursery rocking chair and read her a story before rocking her to sleep.

----------------------------------

Looking at the clock and rushing around the house, Sara grimaced, as didn't like to be late.

Sara knew it was out of her character to socialize with people outside of work, but she wanted to make some friends for Charlotte's sake.

Having finally found the stuffed penguin, which was the only thing that made Charlotte stop crying, she cursed when she heard the door bell ring.

"I'm coming," Sara yelled as she made her way to the front door.

Sara guessed it was a lost delivery person, but was more than a little shocked when she saw Grissom standing on the other side.

"Sara," Grissom said as he saw her looking unbelievable even if she was wearing faded jeans and an old sweater.

"Um, Grissom," Sara began not sure what to say. "I am about to go out. There's a neighborhood watch meeting starting in five minutes so," she said, hoping he would get the hint and leave.

After a few seconds, Sara realized Grissom was not going to leave, so she allowed him to come in.

Quickly grabbing a baby bag and Charlotte she made her way to the door.

"Um, I guess you can come as well, if you want," she said thinking he would rather be with Lady Heather being spanked.

Locking the door Sara looked at Grissom again, as he followed wondering if Grissom had recently started taking crack.

Walking up to Angie's house, she was amazed when an older man answered the door and introduced himself as Angie's husband, Mike.

Sara was never good at social situations, so when she walked inside she was relieved when greeted with a room full of smiles.

After being introduced to Mike's teenager daughter Cassie, she happily handed over Charlotte to be looked after with various neighborhood children in the other living room.

After being handed coffees Grissom and Sara sat down, before everyone started introducing themselves.

When it finally came to Sara, she introduced herself and told them about Charlotte, before hesitating about Grissom.

"This is my friend Gris, I mean Gil Grissom," she finally said, not wanting to say ex-boss knowing this would lead to questions she did not want to answer.

--

Half an hour later, Sara was listening to someone's suggestions to remove fire ants that had taken over a number of people's lawns when she heard Grissom singer.

Looking at him with her eyebrows raised in an effort to tell him to be quiet, other people started looking at him.

Feeling self conscious and angry, she decided to speak up before he alienated everyone.

"Gil is the resident entomologist or bug guy at the LVPD crime lap and I am sure he knows a lot about red ants," she said to faces, who became amazed at the words, crime lab.

Now off the subject, Sara spent the next ten minutes explaining their jobs, before Grissom was asked about his knowledge about bugs, to which he happily explained.

An hour later, when everyone was having coffee and cake before heading home, Sara watched in awe, as Grissom talked to his new groupies.

Sara had always thought Grissom had no social skills and simply spent his days and nights off at home with his bugs or recently in the arms of Lady Heather.

Being pulled aside by Angie, she happily accepted a barbecue invitation for the following weekend.

"He is handsome," Angie said looking in Grissom's direction.

Smiling slightly, Sara knew that she had been infatuated with Grissom for years and like a good wine he only seemed to get better with age.

"I met my husband at work, he was unsure about starting a relationship with me because I am 17 years younger but you can't stop true love can you," she said looking adoringly at her husband who was cradling their three-year-old son Lucas.

Smiling at Angie again, Sara was happy someone with similar circumstances as her got what they wanted.

Unfortunately for Sara, she had Lady Heather to compete with and she knew how that turned out.

Going off to find Charlotte, who had fallen asleep, Sara was walking towards the door saying goodbye to everyone when she saw Grissom walk over.

After managing to unlock the door with one hand, Sara quickly slung down the baby bag and walked up the stairs to put Charlotte to bed.

Walking back down, Sara was downhearted to see Grissom had still not left.

Seeing that he was already making himself at home, she accepted a coffee and walked through to the lounge at sat down on the sofa.

Seeing Grissom follow suit, Sara started to feel uneasy not sure why Grissom was there when he should be with his girlfriend.

Making polite conversation, Grissom knew this was not the time to screw up.

He had tried to feel positive about Sara moving to the day shift, thinking he would be able to start a relationship with her.

Grissom could not have been more wrong if he tried.

After she had moved to days, he had seen her less and less and when they did bump into each other, and not in the good way he wanted, she always made sure she left quickly.

Smiling at her, as she talked about Charlotte, he knew she had never looked better.

Looking her up and down while still holding the conversation, he noticed she looked less pale and seemed to have gained some much needed weight.

Sara continued to talk, knowing Grissom was not paying any attention to what she was saying.

Not sure of what was going on, Sara put her mug on the coffee table.

"Grissom, I have to say you coming over was certainly out of the blue, was there something?" about to continue she was taken aback by Grissom, who was suddenly sitting right next to her.

Trying to speak, Sara quickly licked her top lip now knowing what else to do.

Having moved closer to Sara, Grissom almost lost his self control, as he saw Sara lick her lips, now wanting them all over his body.

Moving in, he was about to press his lips against hers, when Sara jumped up after hearing Charlotte start crying.

"I better go and check to see she's alright," Sara managed, shocked that if Charlotte had not started crying she would have allowed Grissom to kiss her again.

Looking behind her, as she started to walk up the stairs, she saw Grissom put his jacket back on.

"I should go, you have to work tomorrow," Grissom said, wishing he had enough nerve to stay.

"Bye, Grissom," Sara said, as he walked out the door, before walking upstairs to her daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

A huge thanks to Wander52 for the Beta she as always Rocks!!! Here is the next chapter, thanks again for all the reviews;o)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up the next day, Sara groaned knowing she was just as confused about Grissom as ever.

Turning over in bed, Sara decided to stay in bed for five more minutes until she heard Charlotte start crying knowing she was not going to be able to sleep in for a long time.

Dressing Charlotte and then herself, she went through her normal morning routine, though all the time thinking about Grissom.

Maybe what she saw was wrong about him and Lady Heather, maybe they were friends, maybe he wanted her?

Getting to work, Sara got back to her homicide from the previous day, breathing easy knowing that Grissom would not be in until that night.

Working steadily for a number of hours, Sara felt her stomach rumbling and saw it was time for lunch.

Having Charlotte now meant she ate more regularly and found herself feeling hungry if she tried to skip a meal.

After deciding to grab something to eat and do some shopping on her break, Sara walked out to her car and drove towards the nearest mall.

After walking into one of the many children's clothing stores, Sara picked out some new clothes for Charlotte, along with some new picture books.

After paying some bills, Sara headed towards a diner on the way back to the lab.

Walking inside, Sara ordered a sandwich and was looking around when she saw Grissom and Lady Heather laughing and joking.

Watching in horror, Sara saw the couple smile at each other and laugh before Lady Heather reached over for his hand.

Hearing her order was up; Sara quickly took her lunch and got to her car before letting the tears fall down her face.

Sara was now angry with herself, after thinking for even a moment that Grissom wanted her.

Looking at herself in the mirror she felt sick. What would someone like Grissom see in her?

She was tall and skinny with ordinary features unlike the amazing Lady Heather who was beautiful with delicate features and a body to die for.

Who, along with the perfect body, Lady Heather knew how to please a man in every way.

Wiping her cheeks, Sara put her car into drive and went back to work.

Using all of her energy to go back to her case, all Sara really wanted to do was go straight to the day care center and cuddle Charlotte.

Sara, however, knew all this would do is upset her baby and the last thing she wanted to do was scare Charlotte.

-------------------------------

Grissom was now perplexed about what was happening with Sara, after she no longer even looked at him.

He had tried to talk to her over the following two weeks, but all she did was ignore him and walk away.

Not sure what to do, Grissom picked up some files, before walking through to the conference room for the monthly between senior management of the lab.

Zoning in and out of the discussion about a conference, Grissom was scheduled to attend when he heard another CSI was needed.

"I would prefer a woman to go, as it will show how diverse our crime lab is," Ecklie said wanting to win points with the sheriff.

Inwardly rolling his eyes at him, Grissom quickly spoke up with a brilliant idea, "Sara Sidle would be my suggestion, as Catherine will in charge when I am away.

Looking around the room to see if anyone objected, Ecklie agreed and told Grissom to inform Sara and put all the details on his desk.

Smiling to himself, Grissom sent Sara an email telling her she had been volunteered, but leaving out his involvement and suggested they meet up to talk about their presentation.

--

Turning on one of the work computers, Sara logged into her email and grimaced after seeing she had an email from Grissom.

Although she had the urge to instantly delete it, she clicked on it and started to feel sick.

Reading that she was requested to attend the forensic science conference in Iowa in two weeks with Grissom, got her blood boiling.

Knowing there was no way out, if Ecklie had agreed, she sent a formal email back suggesting that he send his notes via email.

Sara hoped that she could get out of seeing him up close, knowing the conference was going to be bad enough.

Receiving a reply from Sara, Grissom smiled and sent back another email informing her that they would have to meet up.

---------------------------------------------

The following week, Sara picked up Charlotte from day care and went back into the lab to discuss the presentation with Grissom.

Walking into the office, Sara saw Grissom looking at Charlotte.

"Day care closes in half an hour and I have no one else to look after her, but me so," Sara began.

"No, that's fine; I was just seeing how she's changed. You certainly seemed to have gotten the hang of it," he said, now looking at Sara.

Unable to stop smiling back, Sara sat down and started feeding Charlotte a bottle, hoping she would fall asleep.

After an hour, Sara breathed out a sigh of relief, after discovering Grissom had done most of the work and she would only be required to do some of the talking.

After agreeing to meet again in a few days time, Sara took Charlotte, who stayed awake for the entire meeting, home.

With no family or close friends living in Vegas, Sara was starting to stress about who could look after Charlotte for her.

After talking to her day care center that had names of nannies she was in the middle of explaining her situation to Catherine, who volunteered.

"No Cath, it's too much, I will be away for three nights," Sara said, not wanting to impose on her friend.

Shaking her head, Catherine picked up Charlotte and gave her a kiss before looking at Sara, "It is not too much and besides who has been giving you all of the advice about babies and my mother can look after her when I am working."

Smiling back, Sara finally agreed, but not before Catherine agreed for Sara to organize a spa weekend for her when she got back.

---------------------------------------------------

Having organized everything she could have thought of for Charlotte and had dropped her off at Catherine's, she left her car at home and took a taxi to the airport.

Frowning to herself, Sara knew she was going to miss her baby desperately when she was away, but this was quickly replaced with dread.

Sara knew she would have to spend the next four days and three nights with Grissom, when she could barely even stand to look at him.

Arriving at the airport, she checked in and walked to the departure lounge, where she found Grissom reading.

--

Arriving at the hotel, Sara and Grissom walked up to the desk to check and got their first shock of the day.

"What do you mean there was only one room booked?" Sara asked, with a raising voice announcing her displeasure.

Pulling out her credit card, Sara slapped it on the desk, "You can book me into another room, and I don't care about the cost."

Looking on in slight amusement, Grissom saw the man behind the desk shake his head after typing something into his computer.

Grissom knew he could not have done better, if he had tried.

Smiling to himself, Grissom knew this was the first nice thing Ecklie had ever done for him, if he wasn't mistaken.

"I don't care about the cost," Sara said, also noticing the look on the man's face.

Shaking his head, the receptionist gave them the second bad news of the day.

"I am sorry, but we are fully booked. There are three conferences on this week and the person who booked your room was lucky to get this one."

Rolling her eyes, Sara knew it was typical of Ecklie to book something so late.

Accepting the room card, Sara and Grissom then headed towards the elevator to check out their room.

Getting to their room, Sara opened up and got the third surprise of the day –

there was only a double bed and no sofa.

-----------------------------------------

Oh no what ever will they do with only one bed? ha ha ha ... I love fanfiction!


	8. Chapter 8

A huge thanks to Wander52 for being my Beta and showing me ways to improve my writing you truly are a gem ;o) Thanks to all the reviews they all make me smile. I apologies for this chapter being so small but I felt where it ended was the right place ... Also I am thinking of changing the raiting soon to M so you have been warned.

I own nothing!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean there are no more pull out beds?" Sara said, unable to believe her luck was this bad.

"Fine, I will keep that in mind," she said, slamming down the phone with more force than she wanted. Sara quickly closed her eyes and counted to ten.

Grissom, who was admiring their view of the street with his back to Sara, could not suppress his smile at his good fortune.

Not a man to usually believe in fate, he knew someone or something had given him this opportunity to win Sara.

With only three and a half days to do it, Grissom decided he would pull out all of the stops and make Sara fall in love with him.

He was feeling very sure of himself, as he knew this was the opportunity he had been waiting for and nothing and no one was going to ruin it for him.

Remembering where he was, Grissom quickly turned around to see Sara sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sara, don't worry we will figure something out. Let's go check in and then get something to eat okay?" he said, hoping she would at least acknowledge him.

Sara knew Grissom was right, as she nodded her head in agreement. If it came down to that, she would make him sleep on the floor.

Grabbing her bag, Sara opened the door and waited for Grissom to follow.

After signing in, Sara was relieved to see there was a wide range of lectures and workshops being held.

Activity would make the time spent with Grissom go faster.

----------------------------------

As Grissom and Sara attended a lecture on new techniques of removing trace evidence from soil, they became acquainted with some of their fellow CSI's.

Having drunk a glass of wine or two, Sara was feeling a little bit more relaxed and started to watch as Grissom's many followers started to gather around him.

Watching in amazement, as she had a few weeks before at the neighborhood watch meeting, Sara realized the she had Grissom's social skill status all wrong.

Grissom sighed realizing why he seldom came to these conferences, after talking to an over enthusiastic CSI from Washington.

Smiling over at Sara, who was trying to back further and further away from an older woman, Grissom decided to enact part one of wooing Sara.

Sara was hoping she would not hit a table as she was walking backwards again, trying to get away from this woman, who didn't seem to have a concept of personal space.

Sara was starting to think that this was not her day and although she didn't want to be near him, she smiled when Grissom walked over.

Saved from a room of science nerds, Grissom and Sara seated themselves far away in the hotel restaurant for an early dinner.

As she read the menu, Sara was relieved to see there was a wide range of vegetarian options so she was saved from ordering a large salad.

Wanting to impress Sara, Grissom copied her choice of vegetarian lasagna and chose a bottle of red wine hoping to loosen her up some more.

Sara was feeling positively wonderful after another glass and after ringing Catherine to check on Charlotte, she dug into her dinner.

Both smiling at each other, Sara remembered back to a time when they were friends and would talk to each other about subjects outside of the lab.

Sara was starting to feel drowsy after finishing the bottle, and looking at the time, decided to have an early night.

Not sure what to say to Grissom, she was relieved when he suggested they both retire, as tomorrow they had another full day.

Thinking he could make his next move once they were up in their room, he allowed Sara to use the bathroom first, before taking a quick shower.

Grissom was slightly disappointed to see Sara fast asleep, as he walked out of the bathroom.

He had not intended to try and seduce her, but at least they could talk and he could try and win more points.

Sighing slightly, Grissom got into bed and pulled the bed sheets over, thinking that once they did get together, he would have to make sure she didn't become a blanket hog.

Waking up a few hours later, Sara could feel Grissom draped over her. She sighed, wishing he could love her like she knew he loved Lady Heather.

Deciding to get up and use the bathroom, Sara then got back into bed and snuggled up to Grissom breathing in his scent.

Even though she could not have him, she would let herself indulge in her fantasy, all the while knowing she could never have him.

Watching Sara walk into the bathroom, Grissom almost lost all self control when she got back into bed and started to cuddle him.

He smiled to himself, as she settled back to sleep. Grissom knew now that she wanted him and he would just have to work hard to make it permanent.


	9. Chapter 9

A huge big thanks for Wander52 for being my Beta, she is wonderful;-) Thanks for all the reviews! As always I own nothing. Also please be aware the raiting is now M!

--------------------------------------------

Sara sat up in bed and listened to the shower, as Grissom got ready for the day.

After waking up in the middle of the night, Sara tossed and turned in her sleep, as she thought about her situation with Grissom.

She loved him and he was obviously attracted to her, so why could she not allow the next move to happen.

Lady Heather, as always, was the answer.

Smiling as Grissom came out of the bathroom dressed, Sara quickly grabbed the clothes she was going to wear that day and went to get ready.

Turning the shower back on, Sara was in the middle of washing her hair when she made a decision, though not sure she could go through with it.

Putting her head under the water to rinse out the shampoo, Sara's rational mind took over and she decided that a quick fling would not hurt anyone.

Sara knew if Lady Heather ever found out she would probably not live very long, but chuckling to herself briefly, Sara knew Grissom and he would never tell.

Washing herself, Sara knew it would be hard to give him up, but she knew she would never have him otherwise and besides she could keep her memory.

Only her heart would be broken, but it was already broken, so what difference would it make?

Seeing the smile Sara gave him when he came out of the bathroom, spurred Grissom even further and he decided to book a romantic dinner for them away from the hotel.

Sitting on the bed, Grissom smiled again at Sara when she walked out dressed, "I was thinking that maybe we could go out and have some dinner tonight away from this place," he said.

Sara smiled back, nodding her head in agreement, "Yeah, we can go and see the sights," before looking through her bag for her hairdryer.

----------------------------------

Walking through the lobby, Grissom and Sara split up to attend different lectures and agreed to meet back for dinner that night.

Sitting in one of the conference rooms, Sara was trying to cover up another yawn and wondered if it was her lack of sleep or the bad speaker.

Sara was feeling nervous about what she was going to do that night and decided she needed to take a walk.

Sitting quietly until the lights were dimmed, Sara was surprised when she saw a number of other people also using the darkness to sneak out.

Walking to the front desk, Sara inquired about local shopping areas and decided to take a cab to a local mall for supplies.

Wrestling with her emotional brain that kept saying she would get hurt, her logical mind spurred her on.

Sara knew if tonight was going to be successful she would need new underwear and some birth control, as she was no longer on the pill.

Walking into a drug store, she could not suppress her nervous smile, as she picked up the packet of condoms, feeling like a teenager about to have sex for the first time.

Sara knew she was no virgin, but apart from a lucky near miss with Hank, she had not had sex since she left San Francisco.

Paying for the condoms, Sara reminded herself that sex was like riding a bike and what better way to get back on the saddle than with someone you had fantasized about for years.

Smiling to herself, Sara walked through the mall and saw a lingerie store and decided that her tee-shirt bras and non matching underwear would not turn Grissom on.

Sara knew Lady Heather would have 101 different outfits and she didn't want Grissom to think any less of her, so she decided to buy something a little bit more risqué.

"Can I help you with anything dear?" an older female shop assistant asked, after noticing Sara looking at some of the sets.

"Yeah, um I like those," Sara said, pointing to a black lace plunging bra with matching briefs.

Trying the bra on Sara admired herself in the mirror and decided that since she was playing out her fantasy, she would buy a thong.

"I am sure you will make a great impression," the sales clerk said, as Sara handed over her credit card.

Nodding her head, Sara thanked the woman before accepting her bag.

Walking out of the store, Sara felt her stomach rumbling and was shocked to see it was nearly 1pm.

Enjoying a veggie burger and chocolate shake, Sara's brain was in overdrive with half telling her she was being incredibly foolish, while the other half in ecstasy, knowing she was going to sleep with Grissom.

Mentally telling her brain to shut up, Sara spent the next few hours buying some gifts for Catherine and her mother, along with clothes and toys for Charlotte.

Getting back to the hotel just before 4pm, Sara quickly went back to her room and deposited her purchases.

--------------------------------

Having spent the past few hours taking a nap before her 'date', Sara walked out of the elevator and caught her breath, as she saw Grissom standing to one side looking amazing.

Grissom was dressed in a black suit and Sara felt giddy as she imagined his beard leaving scratchy marks all over her body, his lips on her skin, looking deep into his deep blue eyes … loving him forever.

Seeing Sara walk out of the elevator, Grissom caught his breath as he saw her walk towards him on a slinky black cocktail dress.

Leaning in for a slight kiss, he closed his eyes catching her scent, a mixture between fresh coconut and wild flowers, and started to feel giddy.

Pulling back, Grissom told himself to calm down as he wanted to wine and dine her rather than pull her over his shoulder and carry her back to their room.

Arriving at the vegetarian restaurant, Sara was impressed that he was taking her feelings into consideration to such an extent, when she knew he was a big meat eater.

Picking at their food, Sara saw that Grissom was as nervous as her and hoped it was not because he was going to cheat on his girlfriend.

Declining the dessert menu, Sara and Grissom went back to the hotel.

In the elevator on the way back to their room Grissom was sure that he would be able to cut the sexual tension with a knife and decided to talk, "This has been great Sara, I just want to," about to continue, he was pulled into a full body on body kiss.

Unable to stop the butterflies in the pit of her stomach, Sara decided it was now or never and pulled Grissom into a kiss, happy that his tongue didn't take long to find hers.

Hearing the ping of the elevator, Grissom and Sara managed to get to their door without breaking contact with their mouths.

Getting into their room, Grissom half carried Sara to the bed, where their kissing took on more force, with their hands exploring each others still clothed bodies.

Sucking on his bottom lip and tracing it with her tongue, Sara moaned in slight disappointment when he removed his mouth, but moaned even louder when he replaced his mouth on her neck.

Panting from the lack of oxygen and her arousal, Sara thought she was near ecstasy when he pulled up her dress and felt his hands on her ass.

Kissing and nipping her neck, Grissom slid his hands down and felt his arousal became painful against his pants, as he felt Sara wearing a thong.

About to remove her underwear, both suddenly stopped when he heard his phone ringing.

Hearing the noise, Sara instantly froze and her emotional brain immediately took over.

What the hell was she doing?

God, what she had just been doing with Grissom made her loose all self control.

Even though she had convinced herself all day that this is what she wanted this, Sara knew she was not the type of woman to sleep with a guy in a relationship. Even if it was Grissom – the man she loved.

"You should get that, it might be important," Sara said before standing up shakily and walking into the other room feeling dirty.

-----------------------------------------------------

I know you all hate me now, please don't be too mean;o)


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter ... Thanks again as always to Wander52 for being my Beta. Thanks to all the reviews! As always I own nothing!

------------------------------------------------------

Hearing Grissom answer the phone, Sara was convinced it was Lady Heather and that she had some type of psychic ability and knew what they were up to.

Quickly grabbing her bag, Sara fled the room and decided to go down to the hotel bar and have a stiff drink.

"I am sure if you ask Catherine, she will have that information," Grissom barked down the phone to Hodges, knowing he wanted to throttle the man, after he saw Sara walk out.

Ending the phone call, Grissom went in search of Sara wondering why she had clammed up so suddenly.

Getting down to the lobby, Grissom saw Sara, sitting with a few other people from the conference, having a drink.

About to walk over, he saw the look Sara gave him and decided to go back to their room.

After listening to a CSI from New Orleans called James tell Sara about his almost unbeaten solve rate for near on two hours, she decided to call it a night.

Sara accepted his business card, quickly throwing it out in a rubbish bin, as she waited for an elevator.

Praying to anyone who would listen, Sara hoped that Grissom had gone to bed.

Quietly walking inside, Sara was happy to see the lights were out and heard Grissom snoring.

Looking around the room, Sara decided to make a makeshift bed, knowing there was no way she was going to sleep beside him again.

After pushing two chairs together and grabbing a spare pillow and blanket from a closet Sara tried to get comfortable.

Hearing Sara walk in, Grissom faked a light snore.

After hearing furniture being moved around and Sara using the bathroom, Grissom waited the appropriate amount of time before sitting up to see what she was doing.

Seeing how uncomfortable she looked, Grissom decided that since she had made her bed she would have to lie in it.

Waiting a few more minutes, Grissom was about to turn over when he heard Sara fall on the floor.

Sitting back up in bed, Grissom quickly cursed himself silently before he stood up and walked across the room. Picking up Sara unceremoniously, he carried her back and placed her in the middle of the bed.

Both unable to say anything, Grissom could not contain himself and pulled Sara up for another kiss.

Feeling a deep moan at the back of her throat, Sara quickly pulled away and was about to walk away, when Grissom grabbed her left wrist and pulled her back.

"What's going on Sara? One minute you allow me to feel you up, the next minute I get a phone call and you became a cold fish and you run out." he said, trying to get his breathing to become steady.

Sara rolled her eyes, as she tried to pull her hand back, "Well, I'm sorry, Grissom, but as much as I want you, and I can tell you I do, I am not willing to be your mistress.

I'm sure your girlfriend would put up with all kinds of kinky shit, but I'm not willing to be the other woman." she said, to his confused expression.

Raising an eyebrow at the word girlfriend, Grissom wondered who Sara was talking about. "What girlfriend are you talking about, Sara, because, if I am not mistaken, over the past month or so I've been working hard to give you that title."

Now feeling confused, Sara sat down on the bed now, feeling unsure of herself. "Lady Heather is your girlfriend. I saw her the night she was arrested for whipping Johann Sneller. You were rocking and hugging her, I assumed you were in a relationship."

Grissom shook his head, not believing that Sara had followed him that night. He started to feel angry.

Seeing the anger, Sara kept talking, "Then a few weeks ago I was on my lunch break I went to a diner near the lab and you were with her and you were laughing," she said, feeling like a total idiot.

Now that everything was becoming clear, Grissom looked over to Sara and saw her crying and quickly swept her into a hug.

Thinking that she had just ruined any chance she had with him, Sara began to cry.

She tried not to make too much noise, so she was shocked when he walked over and started hugging her.

Not sure what was happening, Sara started to feel giddy, as he kissed her wet cheeks before closing his mouth over hers.

Trying to kiss back, Sara could not suppress her smile at her good fortune.

Grissom wanted her and he was not sleeping with Lady Heather.

Happy to see her smile, Grissom quickly removed his shirt and quickly removed Sara's pajama top and liked what he saw.

Going back to her neck, Grissom started to lick and kiss his way down to her chest.

Feeling her arousal building, Sara could not help but moan, as she felt his lips and beard make their way down.

Kissing, licking and nipping away at each other ,Sara could not get her legs to stop shaking, as she felt Grissom kiss his way between her thighs to her inner core.

Feeling her release, Sara's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she saw stars, calling out his name.

Unable to take it any more, Sara pulled Grissom back up for another kiss and moaned again as she tasted herself in his mouth.

Breaking away, Sara whispered in Grissom's ear, "I want you in me, now."

Needing no more encouragement than that, Grissom was positioning himself above her, when he realized he didn't know if she was on the pill.

Seeing his concern, Sara quickly talked, "I got condoms today. They're in my bag," she managed, knowing she could not take much more.

Seeing the pain he was in and knowing she would be quicker, Sara grabbed her bag and tipped it upside down, before retrieving and opening the box.

Opening the packet, Grissom quickly smoothed it over himself, happy to see Sara back in her original position.

Pushing his way inside, he felt his own release building and quickly reached for her hand, linking their fingers together.

--

Finally feeling complete, Sara tried to hold Grissom on top of her, as he tried to move to the side.

Wanting them to stay as they were, Sara was happy, when instead, Grissom rolled over bringing Sara with him to lie on top of his chest.

Kissing Grissom's beard and face, Sara was beyond happy after making love with the person she adored.

Kissing Sara back, Grissom looked into her eyes and said the words she had longed to hear, "I love you Sara."

Feeling tears of joy, Sara repeated the same words, before feeling her eyes become heavy and drifting off to sleep.

-------------------------------------

Yeah they finally did it! Now the real happy family fun can begin when they get home;o)


	11. Chapter 11

Finally here is the next chapter;o) Thanks to Wander52 for being the world's best Beta! Thanks for all the reviews ... I have an idea of where this story is going ... now that they have finally got together!

As always I own nothing ...

------------------------------------------

Waking up the next morning, Sara sighed knowing that although her body might ache from the vigorous love making from the previous night, she wished she had bought a bigger packet of condoms.

Hearing the shower stop, Sara watched as Grissom came out of the bathroom.

"You should have woken me, I could have washed your back," Sara said in a playful tone.

Smiling back at Sara, Grissom shook his head, "No, honey, we have our presentation this morning, remember? If I saw you in the shower, I think we would be late," he said, before finding clothes to put on.

Not satisfied with his answer, Sara got up with a sheet wrapped around her and went after her new lover.

Sneaking up on him, Sara dropped her sheet and pulled Grissom around to kiss him.

Pulling Sara up, Grissom moved his hand to her naked backside and squeezed playfully before breaking away.

"I promise that we can take a bath together this afternoon, but right now you need to have a shower and get dressed," he while buttoning up his shirt.

"I will meet you in the downstairs, I want to go and buy some supplies and then get set up," he said walking over to kiss Sara again.

Accepting the brief kiss, Sara went about getting ready with a huge grin plastered over her face.

-----------------------

Looking over at Grissom while he answered the many questions, Sara felt weak at the knees, hoping the discussion would end soon and they could get back to their room.

Although Sara had no real time to think once they started, she had to admit that the sex had been a lot better than expected.

Sara knew that often a fantasy never played the way people want in real life, but hers sure had.

Smiling over again at Grissom, Sara suddenly realized someone had asked her a question to which she happily answered.

Half-an-hour later, Sara was helping Grissom clear up for the next seminar, while a long line of people came up to see the famous entomologist.

Putting some files away, Sara then saw James, the CSI from the previous night, walk up to her.

Smiling, she started to feel sorry for him, when he asked her to out for dinner that night.

"Um, I am sorry, I'm married with a small child," she half lied, knowing it was better than an all out rejection.

Looking embarrassed, the CSI walked away and Sara was happy to see all but a few people remained in the room.

Grissom looked over at Sara and decided to excuse himself, so they could make good use of the afternoon.

Needing no more encouragement that a small tap on the arm, the couple were soon in the elevator.

Desperately waiting for the elevator to reach their floor, both fell into another round of lovemaking, once they went inside.

A few hours later, Sara was lying naked against Grissom's chest with her head tucked under his arm, while he fed her chocolate covered strawberries.

Happier than she could ever remember, Sara deeply sighed, as Grissom traced the chocolate treat over one of her breasts, before moving positions so he could lick the trail.

Once the couple had finished their treat, Sara decided to make sure Grissom fulfilled his earlier promise, as she turned on the taps for the bath.

-----------------------------

Arriving back in Vegas, Sara quickly reached for her sunglasses, as the late afternoon sun glared in her eyes.

Smiling at Grissom, after she saw him do the same, she started to feel overwrought when he started speaking.

"I guess I will call you later and give you some time to catch up with Charlotte," he said, hoping she would not re-think their relationship now they were back home.

Realizing that she had forgotten about her daughter, because she was so happy about Grissom, she felt ill.

"Yeah, I guess I will," she said, before giving him a brief kiss and getting into a cab.

Closing the door for her, Grissom started to feel uneasy. Maybe this had all been a fling or just an itch she needed to scratch.

Getting into his own cab, Grissom quickly pushed this to the back of his mind.

Shaking his head, Grissom decided Sara simply needed to go home and re-connect with her baby.

-------------------------

Getting home, Sara quickly paid the cab driver and went inside.

Taking her suitcase upstairs, Sara removed the gifts for Catherine, Lindsey and her mother, along with vouchers for a spa weekend to say thank you.

Running down stairs, Sara then locked her front door before going through to the garage and starting up her truck.

--

Sara put the car in park and as she was about to get out, she saw Catherine holding Charlotte, as she walked to meet her.

Happily accepting her daughter, Sara smiled as she gave her a hug, kissing her over and over, while Charlotte tried to imitate talking.

Happy to see each other, Sara walked back inside with the gifts and happily accepted a coffee watching while her daughter smiled up at her.

"Well that trip has certainly put some color back into your face," Catherine smiled, hoping the time away had made Grissom finally make a move.

Smiling at Catherine before taking a sip, Sara decided to let Catherine have some fun and said nothing.

After another coffee and thanking Catherine again for baby sitting, Catherine then helped Sara load up Charlotte's things in her truck, before heading home.

---------------------------

Walking into his townhouse, Grissom frowned, as he closed the door knowing Sara was across town.

Grissom put his suitcase down, checked through his mail and decided to start his laundry, before thinking about dinner.

A few hours later Grissom sat on his couch watching his phone.

Although he had told Sara at the airport that he would call, he did not know if it was appropriate to call if she spending time with Charlotte.

Grissom had dated his share of women in the past, but had never gone out with a single mother, so did not know the etiquette in these situations.

Besides once he had called her, what was he going to say, "I miss your body, I am desperately in love with you and want to spend every living hour with you, can I come over?"

Shaking his head, Grissom then grabbed the paper sitting on his coffee table and decided to do the cross-word puzzle.

An hour later, he saw the time was 8pm and letting his emotional brain take over, picked up his keys and decided to grab some dinner for them both.

----------------------------------

Smiling at Charlotte, who was fast asleep, Sara was happy that they had managed to get back to their routine so quickly after their time apart.

Not an overly fussy child, Charlotte simply seemed to be happy to be home with her mother.

Closing the nursery door slightly, Sara walked down stairs and frowned when she saw the time, it was now close to 9pm and he had not called.

Sara sat down on her sofa, looked at her phone and wondered if it was wrong to call him.

Not wanting to screw things up with Grissom, Sara knew how long it had taken to get to this point.

Feeling butterflies in her stomach, Sara started to dial his number, when she a knock at her door.

Unsure who would be visiting at this time, Sara was all smiles when she opened the door to Grissom, who was carrying Chinese food.

Grissom walked in and put the food down, while Sara quickly moved in for a kiss.

Happy to sink into her lips, Grissom quickly pulled back, aware that a small child was in the house.

"She's asleep, upstairs," she managed, before closing her mouth over his again.

Grissom let his hormones and desire take over, allowing Sara to lead him upstairs, with the food sitting on her table getting cold.


	12. Chapter 12

Another chapter for all of you! Thanks to Wander52 for being such a great beta;0) I hope you all like this and it is not too fluffy!

As always I own nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sara woke the following morning to the sound of Charlotte crying and was thankful Grissom kept sleeping, when she got up.

Looking at the time, Sara smiled, knowing Grissom was probably not used to a small child and their needs.

Picking up her daughter and changing her diaper, Sara then took Charlotte down stairs to make some breakfast.

Sara set about heating up some baby food and putting on some coffee. She was glad it was Sunday and that they both had time to spend together.

Sitting down with the food, Sara watched as Charlotte used her spoon to feed herself and hoped her daughter would not scare Grissom away.

Sara knew in her mind that Grissom was aware of her adopting Charlotte, but in her heart, she was still terrified he would become scared and run.

After feeding her daughter, Sara cleaned her up, before dressing them both for their day.

Sara was in the middle of Charlotte's favourite picture book, when she heard Grissom walk downstairs.

"Hey, Gil," she managed, looking up at Grissom who was now dressed.

"There's some coffee on in the kitchen and I was about to make some eggs," she said, not sure if he was going to stay.

"Thanks, Sara, but you keep reading and I'll make us something to eat," he said, glad Sara didn't want him to leave.

Smiling as Sara got back to the book; Grissom walked into the kitchen and after pouring himself a coffee, decided to make her the Grissom family omelette.

Sara finished the book and hearing the noise in the kitchen, picked up Charlotte, as she decided to go and investigate.

"Ah, they're almost ready, I'm making you my special omelette," he said, smiling at Charlotte, who was staring intently at him.

After eating their breakfast, Sara moved to collect the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. She walked through to the living room where Charlotte was sitting on Grissom's lap, touching his beard.

Slightly concerned that it was annoying him, Sara started to smile, when Grissom played with Charlotte, making funny faces.

---

Watching Sara from the corner of his eye, Grissom was happy that Charlotte was so happy, after deciding that he wanted to be a part of both of their lives.

Spending the day together playing with Charlotte, made Grissom sad when he had to leave for work that night, knowing with their different shifts, seeing each other was going to be hard.

Saying goodbye and agreeing to have dinner on Tuesday night, Grissom's night off, Sara shut the door, hoping things would keep going the way the had today.

------------------------------------

Spending as much together as they could over the next month, Sara was happy that things were working well between them.

Charlotte and Grissom got on like a house on fire and Sara always smiled when people commented on how great Grissom was as a father.

--

Hearing Charlotte wail in the nursery, Sara knew there was something wrong when she saw it was only 5.30am.

Rushing into the other room Sara quickly picked up her baby and went over to change her diaper, when she noticed a red rash.

Putting on a new diaper, Sara looked over her daughter, touched her forehead and noticed she was warm.

Going into the bathroom, she quickly found the digital thermometer she bought when she decided to keep Charlotte.

Putting it in her ear as she continued to cry, Sara then looked at the reading and saw it was too high.

Sara was terrified, as she knew Charlotte was sick because of the fever and rash and decided to call Grissom, knowing he would be finishing work soon.

Hearing his phone ring, Grissom quickly answered and heard Sara sobbing on the other end.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" after hearing about the rash and temperature, he told her he would be over immediately.

Running down the hall, he nearly ran over Doc and decided he would be best to help.

After agreeing to meet at Sara's house, Grissom used his key to show Doc in, before calling out to Sara.

Walking upstairs, Doc examined Charlotte on her changing table and after a few minutes gave his diagnosis.

"She has chicken pox; she seems to be in the infectious stage, so keep her at home until the blisters have crusted over. Keep her fluids up and if she becomes irritated give her a bath with baking soda and you can also try camomile lotion," he said to Sara, who looked overwrought.

Nodding her head at the instructions and thanking him, she picked up her daughter and rocked her gently, as Grissom showed Doc out.

Trying to explain the situation and why he had a key to her house, Doc simply smiled and told Grissom it was about time.

Coming back upstairs, Grissom walked over to Sara after seeing her crying.

"This is not your fault, children become sick all the time," he said, leaning in to give both Charlotte and Sara a kiss.

Feeling slightly better, Sara then remembered she was due in court that day.

"I have to go in, what am I going to do?" she said, knowing that there was no way out of it.

"I will go out for some supplies and then when I get back, you can go to work," he said, knowing this would be the perfect opportunity to show Sara they were in this together.

Seeing her nod her head, Grissom made a quick list of Charlotte's favourite foods and went back out to his car.

-----------------------

Seeing Sara walk out the door, Grissom moved Charlotte to his other hip, deciding that after taking some baby pain killers, she might feel better and want something to eat.

Sitting her in the high chair, Grissom attempted to spoon feed Charlotte some mashed up banana, but instead she pushed the bowl away and continued screaming.

Trying again to get her to eat something, Grissom then abandoned his plan and decided to read her a book.

Half an hour later with the house reverberating with Charlotte's screaming, Grissom decided to try a different tact and give her a bath.

Grissom was relieved that he had helped Sara a number of times, as he filled up the bath and stirred through some baking soda.

Making sure it was not too hot, he lifted Charlotte into the warm water and after a few minutes her screaming died down to a whimper.

Careful to pour water over her body, he smiled when she started babbling and moving her legs in the water.

Grissom was then happy to take out the wet child and dry her off, dressing her in some clothes Sara had laid out for him.

Making her a bottle, Grissom took Charlotte back into her room and fed her the bottle while reading her a story, happy to see her eyes become droopy.

Grissom gently put Charlotte into her coat and pulled the curtains closed knowing sleep would make her feel better.

Looking around the house and seeing it spotless, Grissom decided to take a nap, knowing Sara would be in court for hours.

Walking up a few hours later, Grissom heard Charlotte's cried and immediately went to her.

Picking her up and seeing how uncomfortable she was, Grissom removed her clothes and decided the chafing would be unbearable.

-----------------------

Grissom, who then took her downstairs, tried to comfort Charlotte, who instead started screaming.

Not happy with the books he was reading her, Charlotte also refused to eat anything or drink from her bottle.

Grissom answered the phone knowing Sara could hear Charlotte crying and would want to come home that instant.

"We're doing fine, just get through court and come home, everything will be alright," he said, hoping he was telling the truth.

After reassuring Sara again that they were okay, he put down the phone and tried to comfort her again.

Rocking Charlotte against him while gently singing, Grissom walked through the kitchen and decided something chilled might help.

Opening the freezer, Grissom saw some popsicles and decided it would cool her down and get her to take in some fluids.

Taking her into the other room, Grissom opened the packet and offered it to Charlotte and to his relief, she started sucking.

Giving her another hug after managing to eat some of the iced treat, he walked upstairs and sat in the rocking chair.

Gently singing to her, Grissom was happy, when she fell asleep after a few minutes.

Not wanting to move her, Grissom decided to stay put and found his eyes becoming heavy.

------------------------------

Giving her final piece of testimony in court, Sara raced to her truck and headed home, desperate to see how her daughter was doing.

Walking inside and hearing no noise, Sara realized that Charlotte must be sleeping.

Sara quietly put down her bag and keys and made her way upstairs.

Standing in the doorway of the nursery, her heart began to melt, when she saw Charlotte on Grissom's chest both fast asleep.

Sensing someone in the room, Grissom looked up and smiled when he saw Sara, close to tears watching them sleep.

Opening her eyes, Charlotte immediately saw her mother and started crying in her direction, indicating she wanted a hug.

Picking up her daughter, Sara started kissing her daughter, noticing her temperature had gone down.

"Thank you so much Gil, I am not sure what I would have done with out you," she said, wishing he was with them all of the time.

Smiling back, Grissom stood up and stretched after sleeping upright in a rocking chair.

"It was no problem, I am just happy I could help," he said, walking over to give Sara a kiss.

-------------------------------

Grateful that it was Grissom's night off, Sara smiled when he ordered her favourite Chinese food and helped her to get Charlotte to eat something.

Eating their meal while Charlotte babbled in her high chair eating some rice, Sara started talking about Charlotte's first birthday.

"She has been the most amazing blessing, but I don't want her to forget where she comes from, so I was thinking about throwing a party with English food," she said, before taking another mouthful.

Nodding his head in agreement, Grissom swallowed, before talking, "that does sound like a good idea; I have already bought her a few things."

Smiling at his forethought, Sara could not believe that a few months ago she was alone and wondering if she had wasted her life on Grissom and now she could see no future without him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the next chapter;0) Thanks to Wander52 for such a great job as my Beat. Thanks for all the reviews.

As always I own nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sara smiled, as she lay out the final plate of food, knowing that Charlotte's birthday had been the first time in a long time she would see all of her friends in the same place.

Choosing the Saturday after her birthday, Charlotte was fully recovered from the chicken pox and Sara was convinced she would say her first word any day.

Sara opened the door after hearing the doorbell ring, to see Grissom standing there. After seeing Greg and Catherine walk in after him, she was glad she had not pinned him to the wall and French kissed him.

Half an hour later the party was in full swing with Angie and Mike from next door, some other mothers she had met in the neighbourhood, along with people from the lab.

As Sara paraded Charlotte around the party, everyone stopped to admire the 12-month old, who was happy to see all of the new faces.

---------------------

Clearing up the mess, Sara smiled when Charlotte, on shaky legs, toddled up to Grissom and started babbling.

She quickly ran over to grab her camcorder, turned it on and was shocked when her daughter looked up at Grissom and proudly said, "Dada."

Pointing to Grissom, Charlotte seemed happy with her new skill and said again, "Dada."

Sara was terrified that Grissom would get freaked out and run away. He looked as if he was about to cry, as he nodded his head to Sara.

Smiling back, Sara didn't know what to say, as Charlotte picked up a book and took it to Grissom.

Sara continued cleaning, as the two began reading the book.

An hour later Grissom said goodbye and told Sara he would come over the following afternoon.

Sara kissed Grissom goodbye, relieved that Charlotte's new word had not freaked him out.

Watching as he walked away, Charlotte started crying, "Dada, Dada," as he walked to his car.

Closing the door, Sara tried to comfort her realizing she was becoming attached to Grissom.

----------------------

A week later Sara and Grissom were now trying to spend as much time together as possible.

Watching as Charlotte repeated the same word over and over, Sara felt some jealousy.

She was Charlotte's mother and yet even though Sara said "Mama," whenever she talked to her daughter, Charlotte continued just to say "Dada."

"Come here sweetheart, Mama is going to make you some lunch." Sara said, before picking up her daughter.

Watching Sara from the lounge, Grissom continued to listen "Then Mama is going to read you a story and then Mama is going to put you down for a nap," over emphasising the name each time.

More than touched that Charlotte saw him as her father, Grissom did not want Sara to feel left out and decided to play along.

"And when you wake up, Mama is going play with you and your new blocks and then your Mama is going to make you some dinner." Grissom said to Sara, who was smiling.

--

The following evening on the nightly walk, Sara continued with her attempts.

"Look baby, a cat," she said, pointing out one of her neighbour's feline pets, "Mama had a cat when she was little; my Mama let me feed her every night."

-------------------------------

A few days later, Sara and Grissom were still trying to coax Charlotte to say the magic word. Instead she said "bug", which earned a huge smile from Grissom, but made Sara run from the room.

Walking after her Grissom found Sara in the kitchen hunched over, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

Grissom grabbed her into a hug, rocking her gently, "Kids say things at different times, and by her not saying your name does not mean she doesn't love you."

Hugging back, Sara knew she was being irrational and couldn't help but smile when Charlotte walked up and repeated her new word, "bug".

----------------------

Waking up the following weekend, Sara felt a sharp pain in her right side and although it was uncomfortable to put her robe on, she wanted to see what her favourite people were up to.

Sara smiled when she walked into the kitchen seeing Grissom busy making breakfast while Charlotte feed herself some cereal.

"Dada, Bug." Charlotte exclaimed when Sara walked over and kissed her daughter before accepting a kiss from Grissom.

"You should have stayed in bed honey. We were going to bring you breakfast in bed." he said, smiling, before reaching for some plates.

Trying to ignore the sharp pain in her side, Sara sat down, but instead of breathing in the wonderful smell, rushed to the downstairs bathroom and threw up.

Grissom followed Sara into the bathroom, catching Sara's hair and holding it back while she threw up what little she had eaten the previous night.

"Oh, God, I feel awful." Sara said, closing her eyes.

Feeling the nausea come over her again, Sara threw up again, bringing up the remainders of the liquid in her stomach, before leaning back into Grissom.

Concentrating on breathing, Sara did not initially notice Grissom picking her up and walking her upstairs back to bed.

Shaking uncontrollably, Sara clung to Grissom as he placed her into bed and pulled the covers back over.

Cuddling her side, Sara concentrated on her breathing and felt herself going back to sleep.

Terrified to see Sara in so much pain, Grissom tucked Sara in and felt her forehead.

Seeing it was warm, Grissom decided to give her some pain killers when she woke up.

---

"Gil!" Waking up a few hours later, Sara screamed out for Grissom, as the pain over took her lower half again.

"I'm here sweetheart. What's wrong?" Grissom asked knowing he had never seen her in so much pain.

"It hurts so much, I'm finding it hard to breath." she said, as Grissom stroked her forehead.

"Charlotte is napping, so I'll get her up and then I'm taking you to the ER," he said before rushing to the next room.

She was glad someone was taking over. Sara tried to get up, but had to stop after the pain ripped through her side.

Having woken up Charlotte, Grissom placed her in the travel cot before rushing back to Sara.

Seeing Sara try to put on some clothes, Grissom walked over and held her arm:

"Honey, don't move. You look fine in your sweats." he said picking her up with a blanket and taking her downstairs.

Placing her in the passenger seat and delicately buckling the seat belt, Grissom went back in for Charlotte and her baby bag.

"You're going to okay," Grissom repeated over to Sara and himself hoping he was telling the truth.

He could not believe the one person he loved most in the world was in so much pain and he could do nothing about it.

Arriving at the hospital, Grissom eased Sara out and unbuckled Charlotte before they walked slowly to the main entrance.

After checking her in, Grissom could do nothing but stand aside as Sara put prodded and poked by a series of doctors.

Grissom was pushed out of the room and it was a half an hour later before her doctor walked out.

"Mr Sidle, your wife is suffering from appendicitis and we are going to perform surgery to remove the appendix." nodding his head, Grissom did not correct the man, wishing now that he was her husband.

"Can I see her?" he managed, holding Charlotte who was becoming upset in a new environment away from Sara.

Nodding his head, the doctor told Grissom to be quick as they needed to prep Sara for surgery.

Walking in, Charlotte instantly reached her hands out for Sara and started to cry when Sara started crying.

"Baby, mummy is going to be okay," kissing her cheeks when Grissom lowered her down.

"Thank you so much for everything," Sara said, seeing the distress in Grissom's eyes.

"It's nothing, you're both my family now, I was so worried," he said before kissing her again.

Saying their good byes, Grissom watched as Sara was wheeled away and hugged Charlotte.

---------

Coming through her surgery without a hitch, Grissom and Charlotte were allowed to visit Sara again a few hours later.

"Are you sure you are okay with looking after her? I could call Catherine." Sara said through her painkillers.

Shaking his head, Grissom kissed Sara again, "Not on your life, I'm her Dada, remember?" he said, trying to imitate her voice quietly not trying to wake up the person in question.

Smiling down at Grissom and Charlotte, Sara couldn't help but smile, knowing Grissom could be anything but.


	14. Chapter 14

I am so sorry this has taken so long to be updated. THanks to wander52 for looking through this for me. Anyway I have been thinking about where this is going and I do want to finish it so I may just sit down in a few days and get all of the chapters done ... as I have a great idea for some more angst. Anyway give me a review and let me know what you think;0)

--

After being ordered to go home a third time by the nurse in charge Grissom kissed Sara again and promised they would be back the next morning.

Driving along the strip so Charlotte could see the lights Grissom passed a number of wedding chapels and got an idea.

Parking his truck Grissom un-buckled Charlotte and walked into Tiffany's knowing it was time to make his relationship with Sara official.

Walking up to the counter with Charlotte he smiled knowing this was the best decision he had made in a long time.

"Can I help you sir," the young red head asked smiling at the older gentleman and his baby.

"Yes, I want to buy an engagement ring," he said before shifting Charlotte to his other hip.

Looking over the many rings Grissom saw the diamond trilogy ring in white gold and knew it was the one.

Not even blinking an eye at the price Grissom knew after years of spending nothing on himself he had enough to buy ten rings if he wanted to.

"Would you like something engraved on the inside," the woman asked before placing it in the box.

"Yes, but I want to propose tomorrow, so I guess I can bring it back," he said knowing it would make Sara's recuperation that much faster.

"Well we do have an overnight service," she said.

Nodding his head Grissom wrote down the sentiment before passing over his credit card.

Waiting for the receipt to be printed he saw Charlotte admiring the many lockets and decided after her surgery Sara deserved another gift as well.

--

Stopping off at his town house for more clothes Grissom realized it was no longer his home.

Packing a suitcase Grissom knew his home now rested with Sara and instead of being afraid be was excited and couldn't wait to be Sara's husband and Charlotte's father officially.

After feeding Charlotte, Grissom decided to take some emergency leave knowing Sara would need help over the next few weeks.

"Grissom what do I owe this honour," Ecklie sneered.

"I just wanted to let you know that after talking to the sheriff and Catherine I am taking the next month off," he said smiling knowing Ecklie could not do anything about it.

"Fine, thank you for letting me know," Ecklie said knowing he could not go above the sheriff.

Putting down the phone Grissom chuckled to himself knowing the Sheriff had been trying to help out for months and was more than happy to hear about Grissom and Sara's relationship.

"You just ask me and my wife to your wedding," he answered having head rumours circulating around the lab for the past few months.

"Thank you sir, I will keep you informed," Grissom said knowing that although he detested authority having his blessing would not land Sara or her career in trouble.

--

Sitting up in her bed Sara was still feeling groggy from the aesthetic but happy from the pain killers.

Seeing her favourite people walk in the room Sara could not help but tear up when she saw the red roses, balloons being carried in.

Placing everything down Sara could see Grissom looked slightly uneasy and was scared he had made a mistake helping her.

"Gil are you okay," she said watching him reach for something in his pocket.

Shaking his head Grissom opened the ring box and smiled at Sara," you and Charlotte are my world I love you so much."

Unable to keep from crying Sara nodded her head knowing that although she was in hospital and in pain this was the best day of her life.

"I can't live another day without you, will you marry me," Grissom asked feeling a tear run down his cheek.

Smiling as Sara reached up and wiped away the tear she nodded her head before kissing Grissom.

Feeling her hands shake as he reached for the ring he showed her the enragement.

"_My love for eternity."_

Seeing the writing Sara could not help but start crying again and then felt like she was never going to stop after seeing her next gift.

Seeing the locket she opened it and saw a picture of Charlotte and one with all three of them taken on Charlotte's birthday.

"I want to adopt Charlotte," Grissom said before being pulled down into another kiss.

Swept up in their passion they both suddenly stopped as Charlotte decided to try her new word for the first time.

"Mama," she said before adding "Dada", and "Bug".

Smiling at her family Sara knew life could not get better than this.

--

Yeah! Anyway my idea for the story is to have them skip six months to when they are married etc ... then the angst can begin! Give me your thoughts and feedback.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all the reviews;0) This chapter is short but I have been sitting on it for a while ...

--

_Six months later_

Watching Charlotte stack blocks on the floor Grissom sorted through the mail.

Putting the phone and power bill on one side to pay he noticed an official letter from the Los Vegas Family Court. "Sara, it's arrived," he called out towards the kitchen.

Hearing her husband, Sara quickly rushed out knowing they had been waiting nearly two weeks to have the official letter making Grissom, Charlotte's adopted father.

"Welcome to the club daddy," Sara said playfully before pulling her husband in for a kiss.

Hearing the word daddy and seeing her mother walk in the room Charlotte stopped her game and walked over. "Dada and Mama play," she asked.

Picking up his daughter Grissom gave her a big hug, "you're my little lady bug forever now," he said smiling at Sara.

"Mama hug," the toddler asked holding out her arms.

Holding her baby and giving her a cuddle Sara could not believe six months had gone so fast. After being released from hospital both Sara and Grissom had organized their wedding and were married within six weeks. Although it was a small wedding with close friends and family both were happy having a ceremony both could look back on.

"We should go out tonight and celebrate," Grissom suggested.

Sara nodded her head with a huge grin, "that sounds great, then next weekend we should throw a barbeque for everyone to announce your new status."

--

"Is she asleep yet," Sara whispered to Grissom walking into her daughter's room.

Nodding his head Grissom smiled at Sara and pulled her into his side.

"I must have done something right to get the two most perfect women in the world," before kissing her neck.

Leaning into Grissom, Sara sighed before stroking Charlotte's cheek, "night lady bug," she said before pulling her husband into the hall. Reaching their bed Sara started unbuttoning Grissom's shirt and kissing down his chest.

Smiling as he felt Sara's lips reach his navel he pulled her up into a kiss. "Sara, I was thinking," Grissom started before Sara removed his belt and pants and pushing him onto their bed. Seeing that Sara had removed her dress and after starting their kiss again Grissom then decided they could talk later.

Cuddling the one woman he had ever loved Grissom didn't know how to bring up the topic he had been thinking about for the past few weeks. "I was thinking that maybe Charlotte might like a brother or sister," he said softly knowing both had talking about having a child.

Sitting up in bed Sara could not help but smile as she looked at her husband, "you mean we could start trying?" Sara asked hoping he was saying what she hoped he was saying.

"Yeah if you wanted to," Grissom said now also sitting up.

Pulling Sara into another hug Grissom started kissing her neck again, "we should start trying now then," he said wanting to make most of his night off.

"Mmm, that is a really great idea Gil but I will need to stop taking my contraceptives first," she said as he started kissing down her chest.

"Okay but we can always get in some practice first," Grissom said not willing to stop.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews;0) Here is another chapter for you! With some more practice for the geeks;0) Sitting down and writing some more today I have realized that the angst is going to come a bit latter than I thought so rest assured that the fluff will continue! For a while anyway. But is 100 GSR so don't worry.

--

Sara watched as Grissom checked his watch again both well aware in a matter of moments they would find out if she was pregnant.

Watching as the blue line appeared she instantly looked up to see the hurt in his eyes. She had a felling this would be the outcome but seeing Grissom's enthusiasm over the past few weeks had been infectious. "Doctor Sampson did say it may take a few months honey we can try again," she said as she turned his face towards her and gave him a kiss.

"I know I just want it to happen now," he said before he reached over and gave her a hug. Hearing Charlotte crying in the other room Grissom stood up and decided to check on their daughter aware Sara needed to get to work.

With Sara safely at work and Charlotte watching a Baby Einstein DVD Grissom decided to do some research and reading a few web pages decided the next few weeks were going to be fun.

--

Glad to be home Sara was pleased that Grissom had bounced back so quickly after the negative pregnancy test. She was amused that after he had ordered so many baby books that she suspected he would know more on the subject than her.

She walked into the living room and saw the candles, "Griss, what's going on," she asked quietly aware Charlotte would be sleeping. With no answer she could smell something wonderful from the kitchen and was about to remove the lid of the pan when she saw him walk though.

A huge grin over his face Grissom walked up to Sara and gently pulled her into kiss, "Mike and Angie are babysitting for us tonight," he whispered in her ear making her weak at the knees. He guided her to the dinning room where the table was set with her favourite flowers. After enjoying the wonderful vegetable curry Grissom went into the kitchen to grab his famous family cheesecake he had made that afternoon.

Happy to follow him upstairs she got herself comfortable as he feed her the delectable treat. "Mm you are truly amazing," she said between mouthfuls.

Feeding her the last bite he put the plate away and leaned forward to kiss tasting the dessert on her tongue.

She moaned at the back of her throat as he started undressing her kissing her as he removed each item before she helped him out of his shirt and pants. When he stood up and walked to the other side of the room she was unsure of what was happening only to smile when he came back with massage oil and rubbed it over his hands. Although his hands were strong and thick his fingers worked their magic and she felt herself groaning with pleasure.

He spent his time on her back, legs and feet rubbing down all of her mussels soothing out all of kinks, able to feel his arousal growing as she moaned in the back of her throat. Wanting to make her as comfortable and relaxed as he could he almost lost his self control when she turned over and he saw her bedroom eyes half opened gazing at him. He saw her reach up to remove his boxers but quickly moved her hands away as he bent down and devoured her lips moving his tongue against hers before kissing and nipping his way until he was between her chest.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as he licked her nipple blowing his cool breath before he gently sucked into his mouth while he rubbed the other one to attention before changing sides.

Aware she was near meltdown Grissom held her hands over her stomach before kissing his way down to her core and breathed in her sweet honey smell.

She now started panting as she saw stars start blossoming behind her eyelids. She called his name as her legs wrapped around his neck desperate to prolong the pleasure as he licked, kissed and sucked at her sex.

Grissom felt his arousal throb against his boxers as she quickly removed them and threw them away now desperate to have him inside her. Quickly reaching for a pillow he placed it under her backside before aligning himself and sunk into her warm centre. He built up a speed and watched as Sara was plunged back into ecstasy as she thrust her pelvis up to meet him. In perfect sync she raised her legs wrapping him around his middle pulling him in further. Near the edge she grunted his name on each thrust her tight walls milking and squeezing him until he felt the explosion. He lost control calling her name only managing to hold himself up with the little strength he had left in his elbows.

They were both panting as their sweet stuck to each other. Sara instantly bought her arms to encircle his neck as her legs stayed in place wanting to prolong their connection.

He whispered his love to her while kissing the damp hair on her neck as she rode out her wave of ecstasy.

After pulling himself out gently he cuddled her into him and they settled down to sleep both secretly hoping to get more practice in the coming months.


	17. Chapter 17

Another thank you for all of the reviews;0) They always make my day! Anyway here is the next chapter. I am in the middle of writing the next one so will get it done and start the next before I go to bed tonight!

--

Now working part time on graveyard Sara was happy they both had time to spend with Charlotte and had more time together.

Driving back from a floater in Lake Mead Sara felt nauseous as Greg described a decomp he had processed the past month. Now certain she was going to be sick she quickly turned off the road and managed to climb out before loosing her lunch.

Greg quickly rushed to the back and grabbed a spare water bottle before rushing over to her as she continued to throw up. "Sorry, I know you hate nasty details," he said rubbing her back as she took a sip of water and washed it around her mouth before spiting it out.

Remembering to keep her head between her knees Sara slowly lifted her head and started back towards the SUV. "Can you drive Greg, I think I'm going to lay down."

A huge smiling spreading on his face Greg quickly ran to the drivers side aware that he never got to dive.

Back in the lab a few hours later Sara was walking towards the break room when she could hear someone calling for Grissom. Coaxing her head slightly she shook her head wondering if she was hearing things well aware Grissom was at an entomology conference for another two nights. About to start walking again she heard his name and suddenly spun around to see Hodges.

"Sorry Sara could you not hear me," he asked holding up some tox results for her to look at.

Giving him a death stare as she pursed her lips she ripped the paper from his hands ignoring his complaints of a paper cut she had just given him as studied the results. She found what she was looking for and looked at him again. "Hodges my name is Sara and although me and my husband now share the same last name it causes confusion so next time don't call for Grissom if you want me or next time I will give you more than a paper cut," she said as she walked out and continued her way to the break room and something to eat.

In the middle of her sandwich she smiled up at Nick who came in and poured himself a coffee.

"You feelin' any better," the Texan asked after swallowing.

"Yeah thanks I guess I ate something bad," she lied having decided to keep closed mouthed until she told Grissom they practice had probably made perfect.

Nick found his dinner of chilli burettes with cheese and put it in the microwave and was telling Sara about his missing persons case when he was paged to reception.

Back to reading her article Sara felt a familiar sensation take over her stomach as it started clenching. Now able to smell ground beef mixed with chilli she knew she had to get out fast. Rushing out of the door with one hand over her mouth and another clutched at her middle she accidentally ran into Ecklie.

"Watch it Sara this is a lab not a race track," he said standing slightly back.

Only having a finite amount of time to reach the bathroom Sara knew her time was up and before she knew it her dinner now covered Ecklie's shoes and trousers.

Feeling even worse Sara felt another wave of nausea take over but was saved by Catherine who rushed over with a plastic bin.

"God Sara," was all Ecklie could manage before Catherine walked Sara to the bathroom, and he was surrounded by the entire lab. "Back to work and someone clean this mess," he yelled before accepting a wet cloth from Hodges.

"I can't believe what I just did," she said as Catherine tried to wash some of the sick out of the younger woman's hair.

"Well I can tell you Sara you will now become a legend and people for years to come will tell of how you threw up over Ecklie," she said unable to hide her smile. "You wash your face and then I'm going to drive you home," refusing to take no for an answer Catherine rubbed Sara between the shoulders and then grabbed her bag and other items from her locker. "I'll tell Greg to follow in your car but as your supervisor I'm telling you to take tomorrow off as well," she said before helping her up and walking her out the building.

After allowing the nanny to have an early night Sara checked Charlotte before finding a pregnancy test in her bathroom. She then put the test back and decided to wait for Grissom aware he was be upset if he was not there she took the test. Undressing Sara took a shower and washed her hair before getting into bed hoping the next few days went quickly.

Sara was in the middle of a strange dream about she awoke to feel someone familiar get into bed. She opened her eyes and saw Grissom and quickly looked around wondering why he was home early, "sweetheart you missed the cockroach races," she said in the middle of a big yawn as Grissom moved in for a kiss.

"I know but I got at least 20 texts and phone calls a few hours ago about how you threw up over Ecklie," he said with a huge grin.

Embarrassed that now everyone in the state knew about the incident she bought her hands to her face and shook her head as she tried not to laugh.

"I always knew you were the one for me," he said as he pulled her into his lap chuckling to himself, "Anyway I was not going to be away if you're sick," he whispered as she placed her arms around his chest and he kissed her soundly across her temple.

She was reluctant to move but after a few minutes she pulled away and pulled him into the bathroom and found the test.

Now with a grin from ear to ear Grissom quickly went into the other room to get Charlotte to share in their family moment.

Holding hands as they watched the test turn into a cross the family fell into a three way hug. "Welcome to the club daddy," Sara whispered to Grissom as he tickled Charlotte before kissing Sara aware their dreams were coming true.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews;0) Sorry I have been unable to respond to them ... I have been having a busy week!

--

Working on paperwork one evening after being hounded by Ecklie, Grissom finally admitted defeat and got to work. In the middle of filling out forms for new lab supplies he momentarily didn't hear the phone.

"Grissom," he said rather sternly not wanting to be bothered. Hearing her voice he immediately frowned. Although he hesitated Grissom finally agreed to meet aware that it was best if Sara didn't know.

"Heather", Grissom spoke softly as he shook her hand walking into her house. Able to hear the many whips and cries of pain he was suddenly grateful for his family. "You said it was urgent," he said as she poured him some tea.

"My daughter Zoe, she had a child," she said between sips, "I need your help to find her."

He nodded his head aware that a child should be with their family and wondered what Charlotte's life would have been like without him or Sara.

They discussed the case in greater detail and agreed to meet later in the week after Grissom launched an unofficial investigation.

Glad to be home Grissom smiled at Lindsey as she read Charlotte a book and gave the toddler a kiss before going to find Sara.

"I'm coming," she said walking down the stairs in a baggy tee-shirt and a pair of his pants.

"Ready", he asked not wanting to be late for their birthing class after preparing questions.

Although he felt undignified seated in a bean bag chair as he watched a video about birth he was fascinated with the whole process. After the screening and presentation by the teacher Grissom asked question after question wanting to make sure he gained as much information from the experience as possible.

Arriving home Grissom then drove Lindsey home and Sara decided to take a bubble bath before bed.

With both Sara and Charlotte fast asleep Grissom went and further researched what he had learned that night and was constantly amazed by the human body and started to question why he hadn't become an OBGYN. Then starting some research for Heather he decided to have an early night.

Undressing Grissom got into bed and snuggled up to Sara and breathed in her scent never more content.

--

Having finished her current case she saw it was knock off time and decided to find Grissom. Near his office she suddenly stopped when she saw Sofia eyeing up Grissom. She breathed out harshly and kept walking only to stop.

"Come on Gil I'll buy you some eggs and we can catch up," the bottle blonde purred having decided Grissom looked even better married.

Not wanting to hear the rest Sara now felt sick to her stomach and quickly went to the locker room and stopped as she saw her reflection. Other mothers-to-be glowed and wore beautiful clothes and here she was looking tired and wearing men's clothing. Along with her appearance Grissom seemed to have gone off her sexually and they had not made love in over two weeks.

Quick to brush away some tears she walked out of the building and went home. Her last hope that the clothes she ordered would have arrived Sara thanked the nanny and got Charlotte dressed deciding to go shopping.

Grissom tried to ignore Sofia as he pretended to look for a file that he knew was in the other room. "I'm sorry Sofia but I need to get home to Sara and Charlotte," he said hoping she would leave him alone.

"Come on Grissom, Sara doesn't need to know," she said leaning over his desk exposing her cleavage.

He shook his head and felt slightly disgusted at her aware that the only women he felt attracted to was Sara. He breathed out and looked at her as he pointed at his right hand ring finger, "I mate for life," before gabbing his is coat and waiting for her to leave. After he managed to get in the car he sighed aware that the last few weeks had been stressful with two high profile cases and no quality time with Sara.

She wheeled the baby stroller through the automatic doors and grimmest at the many shoppers then reminded of why she shopped online. She went into a department store and was pleased when a friendly woman helped her pick out some outfits sighing in ecstasy as she tried on some jeans with a stretchy part at the front. After buying an array of clothes and new lingerie she saw the time and wondered if Grissom was back from his breakfast with Barbie.

"Where Dada," Charlotte asked as they had a snack before they headed home.

She swallowed her mouthful and sighed, "we'll see him soon sweetheart," she said before she wiped her daughters face and hands.

Grissom felt proud of himself as he paid for the flowers determined they would have some time together before he went to work that night. He parked his car in the drive and rushed inside calling for his two favourite people. With no reply he checked the garage and after seeing no car his heart went into overdrive aware that if Sara was going out she would leave a note. He ran to the phone and called Jim terrified something had happened after no response from her cell phone.

She got home and unbuckled Charlotte careful not to wake the sleeping child. She walked in and saw Grissom who quickly put the phone down and rushed over.

"Thank god, where have you been, I was so worried," he managed as she walked up the stairs and put Charlotte in bed stroking her head as she sucked her thumb.

She walked out and headed towards her car with Grissom right behind her, "how was your breakfast Gilbert," she snapped. "And I'm sorry I'm so unattractive to you these days so I went and bought some new clothes."

Shocked to hear that she felt unattractive and that she thought he had breakfast with Sofia he pulled her into him and covered his mouth over hers.

They pulled apart a few minutes later to catch their breath and he picked her up and took her upstairs.

Her body still recovering from their love making Sara smiled as Grissom kissed her stomach and got a kick in response. "Even he seems happy," she said as he sat back and pulled her close.

He kissed her again and stroked her hair determined he would spend less time at work. "and for the record you are even more sexy that your carrying our child. As I said at our wedding the only person I want to have breakfast with is you, forever."

Her heart melting as he spoke Sara could not believe how stupid she had been and was happy to settle down to sleep as Grissom went to entertain their daughter who was calling from the other room.

--

Aww at least they got Sofia out of the way but I have a feeling him helping Lady Heather is not going to go down well!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey! Thanks again for all the reviews;0) Although there is major angst coming up don't be upset as it will all end well. I have also just about finished the story and thought of a great way to end it.

--

Sara woke later that afternoon and with no noise she decided to get up and investigate

Sara woke later that afternoon and with no noise she decided to get up and investigate. She fastened her robe and walked into Charlotte's room to find her again fast asleep for her afternoon nap. After stroking her head and adjusting the blanket Sara walked down the hall to find Grissom painting the babies room while humming quietly to the radio. Clearing her throat to gain his attention Grissom looked around.

Applying another coat of pain to the wall Grissom heard his wife and turned around, "I didn't wake you did I sweetheart," he asked as he kissed her.

A huge smile Sara shook her head before she yawned again, "I'm just so tired all the time," she said walking down the stairs. Seated at the table while Grissom made them some tea she yawned again.

Seeing her so tired Grissom decided to bring up the idea of early maternity leave. About to start he smiled when she started talking.

"I have been thinking of resigning, the cases just seem to be getting worse and I want to be here for Charlotte and Thomas full time when he comes," she said rubbing her belly. And I'm owed thousands in unused vacation time so," she was about to continue when he started nodding his head.

"We can do anything you want honey and money is not an issue, you and our children are," he said before coaxing his head hearing Charlotte walking downstairs with her penguin.

"Momma", Charlotte squealed as she launched herself at her mother for a hug before she placed her head on Sara's belly to listen for the baby.

"You hungry lady bug," Grissom asked preparing a snack for his favourite women.

Nodding her head Charlotte started chatting away, "can we go for a swim Momma," she asked before moving chairs and eating her crackers.

"Okay baby but you need to drink all your milk," Sara said before Grissom went to find her bathing suit.

Watching as his wife and daughter swam in the pool he heard his phone ring and heard her voice on the other end.

--

"I'm a princess," Charlotte announced as Sara zipped up the Halloween outfit.

"Yes you are my little cricket," she said unable to stop with the insect nicknames.

Standing up and rubbing her back Sara could not believe she was now eight months pregnant and now a full time mother. Although she had not intended to take Charlotte trick or treating after spending so much time with Gemma and Lucas next door she decided she wanted to go as well.

"You ready", Angie asked as they met outside before going to houses in their street to minimise the candy their children received.

Smiling back Sara could not help but notice Angie's expanding belly and was happy she had someone to go through her pregnancy with.

After going home with a large bucket of candy and chocolate her daughter announced she wanted to show her daddy her costume and Sara gave in after seeing her smile.

They arrived at the lab and after ignoring the few stares she received from some of the lab techs she understood their looks as she saw her in his office.

Unable to stop the toddler running forward she watched in horror as Grissom smiled at Lady Heather. She quickly picked up her daughter and ran to the car managing to get home before bursting into tears. She could not believe that after all that they had gone through that he was talking to that woman.

After putting Charlotte to bed and looking at herself in the mirror Sara could not believe she had been so stupid and wondered what the woman was doing at the lab in the first place.

"Sara," he asked quietly aware of her tears.

She turned around at him and shook her head, "why after everything we have gone through," she said as she put her hands around her middle to protect herself.

"She's just a friend and I've been helping her," he said.

"What helping her get into your pants," she said wishing her pregnancy hormones had not taken over.

"No Sara, I love you," he whispered as she walked passed him.

She was looking out the window as he walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll talk more when I get home," before walking out the door and back to work.

Unable to sleep that night Sara knew something was up and decided to check on Grissom. After dropping Charlotte off at Angie's she dove into the lab.

"Oh Sara what are you doing here," Hodges said trying to make small talk.

"To see my husband," she snapped back looking around for him after seeing his office deserted.

Aware she would not get a straight answer out of the lab tech she got into her car and breathed out. He is probably home now she told herself feeling her chest ease as she reassured herself. Putting the car in drive she was only a few streets away from their home when she stopped at the nearby park she took Charlotte most afternoons. About to turn down the street she saw her husband and the dominatrix with a small child. Her heart beat in overdrive she quickly parked the car and got out.

"What are you doing here," she almost screamed as she watched the happy couple and little girl playing.

Happy to watch as Heather and her granddaughter got to know each other Grissom heard his wife and felt his stomach drop knowing she would jump to conclusions.

"Sara this is," about to continue Grissom stopped as Sara slapped him across the face and waddled back to her car.

Amazed she got home safe Sara raced inside and sank to the floor as sobs overtook her body.

He rushed inside and tried to pick his wife up only to find her beating her hands against his chest.

"How could you after everything we have been though," she asked again aware she would never have him all to herself. "You're my husband," she yelled, "I'm carrying your son," she said suddenly aware she would never be enough for him.

Now angry he decided to fight back, "she is my friend and last time I looked I was allowed my own friends," he said suddenly angry with himself aware this would not help the situation.

Her breath caught in her throat as he uttered the words and she became angry, "get out," she screamed, "go back to your whore, I don't need you, get out," she said as she walked upstairs to pack his things.

"Sara don't do this," he said desperate to correct his mistake.

"Get out," she said now quietly drained of energy.

"What about Charlotte, come on honey you can't look after yourself at this stage," he said trying to pull her close for a kiss.

"Get off me Grissom," she said pushing her away from him. "You can see her whenever you want I would never take her away from you. Just take some clothes and leave," she said before walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

Having decided to let her calm down over the next few days he picked up the bag and placed a few things inside. "I'll come over tomorrow before work," he said before walking out the door.

--


	20. Chapter 20

"Momma crying," Charlotte told her father the following week as he spent time with his daughter

"Momma crying," Charlotte told her father the following week as he spent time with his daughter. He had tried all manner of ways to get Sara to talk with him but she was simply not willing to acknowledge him. He was at their house every afternoon before work and she simply shut herself away in her room and waited for him to leave.

Their week apart had been the hardest in his life and he knew he would do anything to make it up to her. He now wished he had never set eyes on Heather and would never speak to her again if that was what Sara wanted.

Busy packing an overnight bag for when she went into labour she was folding some onesies when she heard him walk in the room.

"Sara, please talk to me," he almost begged desperate to have his family back.

She shook her head with her back to him not wanting to look in his direction, "why should I bother you obviously prefer her company to mine. Why don't you go and talk to her," she said quick to brush the tears away.

"Oh Sara," he said as he attempted to pull her into a hug.

"Just go Grissom," she said before going back to her task.

"I just wanted to know if I can still attend the birth," he asked quietly aware that it would rip his heart out if she said no.

She breathed in before turning around, "of course you can, I will not let your son be punished for your mistakes," she said before walking out the room.

He followed her down and watched as she picked up their daughter.

"Daddy has to go to work now sweetheart, I'll come see you tomorrow okay," he said as she started to scrunch up her face.

"Don't go Dada, please," she started crying and kicking her feet against Sara not sure why her father didn't come home any more.

"Shh, Mommy and Daddy love you," he said before walking towards the door.

"Please, me be a good girl," she screamed as he walked outside to his car.

Gently rocking her until she stopped crying Sara knew they needed to sort out their issues, but she didn't trust him anymore.

Grissom knew how she felt about the woman and yet instead of telling her what he was doing kept it from her. She knew she had pregnancy hormones surging through her body making her feel insecure but what else was she supposed to feel. After seeing them at the park she took her daughter to was too much.

--

A week later Grissom was in his hotel bar getting drunk when he saw Jim walk over.

"That bad ha," he asked before ordering a soda.

Ignoring his happy friend he downed another whiskey before he shook his head. "She won't listen to me, Charlotte won't stop crying when I leave, my life is a total fuck up," he said before ordering another drink.

"Have you tried to explain your side of things," he asked taking a sip of his coke.

"In a roundabout way but she mainly just ignores me," he said rubbing his eyes.

"I can't blame her Gil, you go and help a woman she has been jealous of the whole time and then tell her to get over it," he said to Grissom's stunned expression.

"What do you mean jealous the whole time," realising they had never talked about Heather during their relationship or marriage.

"You really are clueless aren't you, she has been in love with you since before she came and then you have a relationship with that woman and after it finishes bend over backwards to help her at every opportunity. No wonder Sara is upset," he said watching as his friend finally got it.

"But I never had a relationship with the woman, she fascinated me when I was loosing my hearing. But I have only ever loved Sara," he said pushing his hands through his hair unable to believe what a screw up he was.

"Seems like to me that you have never sat down and talked things through," about to finish Jim had to stand up and stop his friend who was about to head for the door. "My advice Gil, don't go and see your heavily pregnant wife when your drunk," before leading him to the elevator and to his room.

--

After putting Charlotte to bed and reading her a bedtime story Sara went into the lounge and decided to watch some TV. After deciding on a bad comedy she suddenly noticed a sharp pain. Adjusting herself so she was more comfortable she then went back to the movie and then off to bed.

Waking up that morning she was surprised when she saw a delivery man at the door. Accepting the flowers she could not help but cry when she saw the note: "_You are the love of my life, I will love you forever. _"

Wishing her hormones would settle down she felt another pain the same as the hour before and realized she was in labour. Terrified she quickly ran her doctor and was re-assured that everything was okay and to come into the hospital once the contractions were five minutes apart.

She went about her normal routine aware that she would have to call him eventually. Although not uncomfortable she took a relaxing bath while Charlotte had her afternoon nap aware the contractions were coming faster and faster and was unhappy when she heard knocking at the door.

"I'm coming," she called out wondering if Grissom had lost his keys.

She fastened her robe while another contraction hit and opened the door.

"You," she almost spat out seeing the woman she despised on her door step. "They let people like you out in daylight do they," not caring if she offended the woman.

"Sara I am here," about to continue Heather noticed the contraction and quickly walked her into the house.

"Where is your phone I'll call Grissom," she said wanting to help.

Sara shook her head, "get out I can deal with this myself," she said unwilling to let the woman near her. About to say something else both woman noticed the trickle of water and realized Sara needed to get to the hospital straight away.

"Where is your bag," Heather asked firmly aware this was one thing she could do to help. Seeing Sara about to protest she quickly found the house keys and went about finding the overnight bag and child.

Refusing her hand as another contraction hit Sara could do nothing but hear as Heather tried to apologise about her behaviour with Grissom.

"We have never had a relationship. I knew once Grissom opened himself up to you he would never look at another woman again. He loves you alone and will do until his dying breath," she said as they arrived at the hospital.

Once at the maternity entrance and Charlotte given to a nurse Heather walked away aware Grissom and Sara needed time to work out their problems.


	21. Chapter 21

The next chapter as promised!

--

"Grissom," he said down the phone wanting to finish up his case before going to see his family. "She's what … I'm coming now," he said before rushing around his office to find his jacket and keys.

Running down the corridor he collided with Jim and Catherine.

"It's Sara, she's in labour, at the hospital," he said before running towards the car park.

They both went after him and took his keys neither thinking he would make it safely.

Both ran after him as they went into the room and saw Sara trying to entertain Charlotte while having a contraction.

"Come here you," Catherine said picking up the toddler. "How about you and me go and play with Lindsey," she said before Charlotte said goodbye to everyone including the baby.

"Why didn't you call earlier," he said before he moved a chair over and held onto her hand.

"This is not the time," she managed before the pain came again and she tried to start her breathing exercises.

Sensing when to be quiet he worked her through the contraction and was secretly relieved when the doctor walked in.

"Sara lets take a look," he said as he pulled on some gloves. "Okay this is your first baby so this was no surprise. You are just over five centimetres dilated so we have a while to go. We can go ahead with an epidural to take away the pain if you want," he said.

Unwilling to give up so quickly Sara shook her head, "no I want it as natural as possible," before trying to get more comfortable.

"Okay, I suggest you take a walk and Gil can massage your back and I will be back in an hour," he said before making some notes on her chart and walking out.

Sara along with Grissom and her IV pole walked through the corridors and she felt some relief to be off her back. "They prepare you for everything but the pain," she said bracing herself for the next contraction.

He watched as they breathed through the pain and knew that she had more strength and courage than him as he would have opted for the pain killers on the first contraction.

"I'm just so tired," she said after he gave her some ice chips and she tried to get comfortable again.

A few hours later Sara could not stop the tears coming down her face aware she had never been in such pain.

"You're now at six but you still have a while to go Sara and I think you should consider the epidural so you can get some sleep," the doctor said after examining her again.

Hearing the news Sara burst into tears and Grissom quickly started rubbing her arm.

"Sweetheart you're so brave and no one will think any less of you," he said after putting a wet cloth over her forehead.

She yawned after the procedure and felt her eyelids becoming droopy happy to be free from the intense pain.

Grissom watched as she slept amazed at her strength but glad she had opted for the drugs. Now fast asleep he used this time to stroke her hair and kissed her quietly whispering his apologies now more certain than ever of his intense love for her.

She woke a few hours later and could not help but smile as she felt his hand on hers.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said before bringing out their copy of Scrabble.

After winning a game each Grissom read her an article in the latest journal of forensic science before the doctor came again.

"Right folks its time to get this show on the road," the doctor said after Sara reached ten centimetres.

"Okay Sara I can see the head," the doctor said as they slowly eased it out. After push they placed Thomas who was whimpering on her chest and Grissom happily cut the cord.

"He's amazing," she managed aware she had never fell in love so quickly, "he's perfect," she said as Grissom kissed her forehead soundly never in agreement more.

They spent the next few hours getting to know their son. Both with huge grins as he opened his eyes and pursed his lips like his mother whenever she was upset or angry. Sara kissed him soundly and quickly unbuttoned her shirt to try and nurse him while Grissom watched in envy aware he was not the only man in her life anymore.

Both watching in amazement Grissom then helped her position Thomas on her other breast as he sucked in contentment. When he was finished Sara handed him over and watched while her husband gently patted his back.

After he was handed back Grissom was about to talk when Catherine who was carrying Charlotte walked into the room.

"This is your brother Thomas," Sara managed trying to hold in her tears as her daughter came over and gently kissed his head.


	22. Chapter 22

Here is the next chapter! This is the final chapter though I am still writing the epilogue but I am unhappy with it so will do some more writing and post it in the next few days. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!

In other news ... I have started my new story and after all of this angst I decided to do something fun and different ... I have written the first few chapters and will put them online hopefully later this week so keep an eye out!

* * *

Gently placing his son on the car seat Grissom was overjoyed that Sara had asked him to take them home but was unsure what was going to happen when he got there.

Happy to be home Sara gently took her son out and with Charlotte and Grissom behind her walked him upstairs.

Not wanting her to over do it Grissom put Sara to bed and watched as his family got to know each other. "Are you going to sit down," Sara asked not wanting him to feel left out.

He quickly took off his shoes and pulled Charlotte into his lap while they all watched Thomas sleep.

"Why is he sad, is daddy going again," Charlotte asked as her brother cried terrified he was going to leave.

"No sweetheart, he wants his dipper changed," Sara said about to get up when Grissom quickly found the supplies and happily changed him.

Aware of the stress and pain it was causing their daughter Sara decided to approach the subject when Charlotte was asleep.

"I think it would be best if you came back home," she said as Thomas nursed before she put him down to sleep.

"Are you sure," he asked not wanting to ruin the progress he had made.

Nodding her head she burped the baby before placing him in the bassinet beside their bed.

The following night Grissom was awaken by Sara's crying and quickly felt the pain he had caused her. He walked into their room and saw Sara rocking Thomas as he slept while tears steamed down her face.

After picking up their son and placing him in the bassinet he moved Sara over and enveloped her in a hug. "Shh, I'm so sorry for everything I've done."

Finally hearing his apology she cried harder aware the postpartum blues were also kicking in. "I love you so much Griss, I have done the moment we met."

"I know and I am so sorry it took so long for us to get here and for not telling you about Heather," he said rocking her gently. "She needed to find her grandchild and I wanted her to be as happy as we are with Charlotte and Thomas."

Gently easing himself beside her he kissed her again before reaching over for some tissues. "I will never speak to her again, you are my life and more important than anyone else."

Feeling herself become more calm she shook her head, "I don't want you to give up your friends, I just want you to think about me before you do things." Now feeling emotionally and physically drained she happily hugged and kissed her husband before she went to sleep pleased to have her husband back where he belonged.

A few hours later she woke to her sons demands to be fed and happily picked him up and placed him at her breast. Looking to the other side of the bed she smiled when she saw Grissom fast asleep while Charlotte snuggled into his chest.

"Gil I only had a baby I am allowed to get up," Sara told her husband the following morning after he insisted she have another day to rest in bed.

After having a shower she smiled as she dressed in normal clothes glad to be out of her PJ's. She walked downstairs and smiled when she saw Grissom and Charlotte sing to Thomas who continued to wail obviously unimpressed by their attempts to quieten him down.

After being fed Thomas continued to cry as his family gave him a bath upset to be taken from his warm clothes and blanket.

"Boys will be boys," Grissom chuckled as Thomas sucked his thumb after being dressed. "It takes a few years until we realize that bathing will not hurt us."

Happy as they got back into their normal routine Sara was busy folding laundry as Grissom paid bills when they noticed Charlotte was not watching her DVD.

Both rushed upstairs and were relieved when they found her watching her bother sleep telling him the rules of the house, "You have to sleep at night and you have to drink your milk," she said seated on their bed. Watching as he opened his eyes she squealed in delight as he turned his head in her direction.

Grissom pulled Sara close to him for a kiss, "she gets more like you every day," before over to Charlotte and giving her a kiss. "How about you and me read a book before lunch," he said to her great delight and happiness.

She watched as her husband and daughter walked down the hall before checking on her son, "you certainly picked the right family sweetheart," she said before walking out and back downstairs.


End file.
